Tasogare Akatsuki 'Dusk to Dawn'
by Gothic-Tinkerbell
Summary: Its a city divided, by the war of two gangs. Their leaders are Sesshoumaru, drievn by cold power, and Naraku, fueled by blood and raw emotion. But Naraku has a secret, he has a weakness. And what happens when his rival Sesshoumaru finds her. AU with OC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, they are the great contribution of Rumiko Takahashi. 

WARNING : I am saying this for your own good. This story id rated R for a reason, and it has R things from the very beginning, so use your best judgement.You've been warned.

A/n : Now that I got that shit taken care of, I can say whatever I want. First I'd like to say that this story has a kinda weird plot and concept, but I think it'll turn out good in the end, and if it doesn't then I'll toss it and forget about it. Second, I would like to say that I am not sure what this story is going to end up like, be it OC/Sesshoumaru, OC/Naraku, OC/Inuyasha, hell this could turn out to be a OC/Kagome, not saying it will, just trying to make a point. I will decide as I go along, so I can't promise anything. Well that's all I can think of, so please read and reviewoh and all flames will be enjoyed and/or ignored, cuz I'm a pyromaniac.

Tasogare Akatsuki 'Dusk to Dawn'

Tinkerbell

Prologue 

It was a city divided. War was law, and no person could escape that reality. An age of technology, ruined by mans blind will and hatred. People lived in fear for so long there was a tolerance to the sorrow. 

As the economy fell, the slave trade thrived. A persons rights held no meaning anymore, but there was no dictator to control the masses, they controlled themselves. 

There were still classes in society, or what was left of it. But below common society, war was wagged.

For this was a city secretly ruled. Two gangs of free wills, of free minds, of free people. 

The rich and what use to be powerful, wanted to separate themselves from the other masses, and be the elite the thought themselves to be.

The poor, the homeless, and what was left of the middle class banned together, not wanting to be ruled, but wanting help and acceptance. 

And so from the ashes of this city divided, rose a phoenix of new ideals. Both warring sides created what was now know as the Elite and the Underground, or more commonly know to the people as the Babylon's and the Mutants.

So for generations this system held, and war never stopped between the two. But armies can not go without a leader, so from the revolutions, two men were chosen. The Elite chose a man of charisma, a man of intellect, a man of power. His name was Inutaisho, and he governed with strength and wisdom.

The Underground chose a man of wit, of cunning, but they chose poorly. Onigumo was the man, and harmless in the beginning but corrupt to the end, his leadership was anything but helpful to the struggling Underground. 

But men can't live forever. So after many years the power of the warring sides were given to each heir, sons of the great men that once were. Peace prevailed for many years between the two sons, until recent frictions gave way to threats of battle. 

So the war thrives on, as a public secret. And in the midst of a city divided, a love lives, and peoples hearts die. 

A/n : I hope you like it, and you guys are lucky, cuz I have the first chapter out too..So go read!


	2. The Secrets of a City

A/n : Well here is the first chapter, I can't promise very chapter will be this long, this one just is because I had a spurt of uninteruppted creativity, and A LOT of coffe. So read and PLEASE, PLEASE review, cuz you ain't getting anymore till I get 15 reviewsBWAHAHA

WARNING : rated R for language, accute violence, sexual situations, and some drug content.

Tasogare Akatsuki 'Dusk to Dawn'

Tinkerbell

Chapter 1 Secrets of a City

Darkness prevailed. Innocent people slept unaware of the nocturnal life of the city, and shadows played across the ominous sky. 

In the light polluted city below the horizon, a simple widow lay open. The wind tussled the curtains, and the blotted starlight filtered into the dark room. 

There was a girl watching the rise and fall of the night. Her raven hair framed her pale features, and the girls hazel eye were plastered to the sea of stars.

She was not alone. The girl shared the bed with a man.

But they didn't stir. She laid in silence hoping that he would believe her false state of sleep. She couldn't sleep, she never even thought of giving in to the temptation of rest, till she knew he had too. Really _sleeping_ in his presence could be dangerous, could be regretful. 

But he wasn't tired tonight. No. Tonight was one of _those_ nights, and he could sense she wasn't sleeping; her breathing wasn't calm, but frantic. He could tell she was nervous and uneasy, and he liked it. So through the blankets he reached, his cold fingers twitching, yearning. Her twinges of fear excited him. 

Slowly and gently he caressed the pale, small of her back. Just one, soft stroke along the columns of her spine. Instinctually she shuddered, and that was her undoing. 

"I thought you were asleep?" His deep whisper pierced the heated silence. Clamping her eyes shut, she criticized herself inside, and regretted her every movement. 

She couldn't keep up the act, he knew she would be lying, he didn't like it when she lied. And to her poor exhausted body, she wanted him to be kind. Even if it was scary and forceful, it was better for him to be kind than angry. When he was angry he left bruises on her skin, but when he was kind he left bruises on her soul.

But she was young, naïve, and scared of the pain. She took in little consideration, that the bashes at her soul ended up doing the most damage. 

Reacting to her silence, he fingered her back, tracing the curves of her spine, and smiling at her shuddering body. 

"Kiri?" Whispering her name in more of a threat than a question. Kiri trembled silently, choking on her swollen panicked throat. 

Now his hand reached out clasping her shoulder and he sat up forcing her to lie still on her back. He stared at her with fierce emotion, prodding her eyes and searching for some hidden response. Kiri's lips parted and quivered, and forcefully she smiled at him. His eyes were intense. In a frail, weak tone, words passed her parched lips.

"Please Naraku, not tonight." Naraku smiled viciously, but he was not happy. And through his lustful smirk, false innocence was heard.

"But Kiri, don't you love me?" She fought back tears, but her eyes were still moist. She was silent in her reply.

He leaned closer to her, his long waves of ebony hair surrounding their faces. Animal instinct pulsed through his amethyst eyes, and slowly their hue turned deeper, and redder. With a face of unreadable emotion, Naraku advanced on her, so close she could feel his warm breath caresses her cheeks. 

"Say that you love me." Naraku's voice was deep, as it growled in the back of his throat. His eyes sparkled sadistically, and Kiri breathed heavily in the return of his stare. But before she knew it, he pounced.

Naraku forced himself upon her, ravishing her lips in a bruising kiss. 

Kiri didn't like it, but she didn't stop it. He was now leaning over her chest, straddling her to the bed with one fist and his knees. While deepening the kiss, he searched her hair and body with his one free hand.

Soon Naraku licked Kiri's lips hungrily, begging for entrance. She unwillingly opened her mouth, anything to keep him happy. 

His tongue slipped along the sides of her mouth, almost choking her as she gasped for air. Once Kiri regained normal breathing and relaxed a bit, she shyly brushed her own tongue against his. 

Naraku's tongue was strangely warm and welcoming, and he tasted like strong liquor.

Roaming hands moved across her body, and she cringed motionlessly as he kneaded her breasts. 

This was always the awkward part. As his passions grew, it was hard for Kiri not to be swept away with it too. Naraku was not an unattractive man, she had admired his beauty from the first time she saw him, and he had his moments of pure love and kindness. So though he scared her throughout her existence, controlling everything about her, and doing what he wanted of her; moments like this she forgot the pain, she forgot the fear, and somehow gave in to this sin of pleasure.

As Kiri lay on the bed, intoxicated from Naraku's ministrations, he left her swollen lips to trail tiny bits and kisses down her neck toward her chest. Kiri lay still, staring at the ceiling. Naraku suckled at her breasts and took great pleasure in the softness of her skin. 

Kiri looked dead and motionless, she had slowly wakened from the drug that was Naraku's kiss, and reality was getting to her. Her eyes were pools of sadness, windows to her ever-tortured soul. Naraku was preoccupied with his own sadistic pleasure, and she let him have his way with her. 

Kiri's depressed, indifferent eyes, looked around the bedroom, as Naraku moaned into her chest. It was dark and cold. The walls were covered with posters of rock bands, paintings of nature, and even a portrait she had painted of Naraku. It had been some time ago, right after they first were together. He had been passionate and sweet, seeking her out and making it clear that she was the only girl he wanted. Kiri had painted the picture out of admiration of his features, them being proud and dark, and his mystery had enticed her from the beginning. 

This all so simple declaration of love, that was a painting, preceded Kiri finding his true colors. Naraku's wild passionate obsession, his mad jealousy, and his forceful blows. But there was no escaping it now, there never had, and never would be a way out. 

Only hope existed now.

Kiri was unresponsive to Naraku's caresses and fondles. Breaking the contact of his tongues to her naval, He looked up at her. Naraku was angered to find her staring off in the direction of her painting. He loved that picture, he felt it was the best portrayal of himself ever put on paper, but if it was going to distract his lover at a time like this, he would burn it all together.

In attempts to regain his lover's attention, Naraku moved slowly up her body, ever watching her eyes. When he came to her chest Naraku teasingly licked her nipple. 

No moan, no shudder, no anything came from Kiri in response. 

Angry and frustrated, Naraku leaned over Kiri's face, intercepting her stare, and forcefully straddled her shoulders with his fists. She looked up at him in surprise, and he searched her eyes for answers. 

"What were you looking at?" Kiri seemed shocked at his question, and became hesitant when she sensed the anger starting to pool into his voice. She was not sure what to say, so she was honest.

"The..th..the pictures." Her breathing grew uneasy as her nervousness showed. Naraku's breath was heavy, as he sighed it plumed across her face.

He took most of his weight of her shoulders, and moved so he could sit leaning over her. He looked as if he was contemplating her answer, and he gazed in the direction of his portrait. Kiri was relieved that he seemed to have calmed down, but then she noticed how heavy his breath was, nostrils flaring on every exhale. 

Naraku looked down at her, his stare penetrating her pools of sadness. He slightly opened his mouth as if he were about to say something, but instead closed it and backhanded her across the face.

"So my own portrait is more interesting then I am?" Kiri's hands were at her cheek, rubbing and soothing the bruised skin. Tears threatened her heated eyes, and her lips tightened in anger. 

Kiri made no reply.

"Well?" Naraku asked her accusingly. Kiri's lips trembling, and her self-control dying, she yelled out in desperation before she had a chance stop herself.

"At least it doesn't hit me!" She covered her mouth in realization of what she'd done, and the tears began to roll. Looking at him in complete terror, Kiri was unsure what he would do. Sometimes he yelled and then nothing, sometimes he hit her once then slept, and sometimes he would make a _demonstration _of mistakes like this. 

Naraku had been sitting still, staring at her, and obviously considering his next move. Then in one fluid motion he quickly reached out and tried to grab one of her slender wrists. Kiri pulled back out of fear, and almost completely tumbled of the bed.

Landing on her back, she desperately scrambled to her feet, trying to dodge any clasp or blow he might deal. 

Kiri stood up and saw that Naraku had fallen on his stomach in the process of trying to grab her before she fell of the bed.As fast as she could Kiri turned and tried to run, and Naraku got to his knees.

In an animal like bound, he lunged at Kiri, tackling her to the ground and holding together her legs. He desperately tried to pull her under him, by clawing at her thighs, but before he could get a good grip on her leg, she frantically lashed out, and kicked him in face. 

Mostly stunned but not hurt, Naraku released Kiri's legs, and she bounded from the bedroom. 

Entering the living room of the apartment, she looked around for the door; it was hard to see in the dark. Kiri heard Naraku stir in the next room, and made no hesitation to find the front door. Stumbling frantically and fingering the wall, she finally found the knob and unlocked the door. Opening it she practically fell into the outside hall. 

She was only wearing her black cotton panties, but she didn't care. Right as Kiri closed and locked the door behind her, she heard Naraku's heavy, thumping, footsteps head for the door.

Seizing her opportunity she ran half-naked down the apartment building hallway. 

_What am I doing?_' Kiri asked her self. _Now when he finds me he's going to kill me.But what if I get away this time? No. I can never get away, he always finds me, or a way to bring me back.' _

Frantic thoughts flowed through her mind as Kiri descended the 3 flights of stairs. She ran as fast as she could, jumping two, three steps at a time. Naraku's footstep sounding from above flights, only gave her more motivation, more adrenaline. 

Kiri leaped down the last five steps, and ran for the front door to the building. She passed Max, the night watcher, without a greeting, and only received a, "Why hello mis..What the?" As she ran through the door, her body exposed. 

She jumped down the front steps, and almost slipped on the wet ground. It was icy cold and the sidewalk stung her feet. 

Scared shitless and not sure where to go now, Kiri stood on the street looking around her environment.

It was 12:30 at night, and when three 20 something guys in a Mustang convertible saw a scared, half-naked woman standing on the sidewalk almost crying, they decided to pull up to the curb, and prolong their arrival at Club Meth. The men were Babylons, members of the Elite, and had just departed from the other hottest club downtown Medusas. So being already drunk, they tormented the girl.

"Hey baby, what happened?" Yelled out the driver of the Mustang. Kiri realized their existence and covered her breasts with her arms, and stared at them blushing.

"Aren't you cold?" Added the driver. The man in the passenger seat pointed at Kiri's chest, "Of course she is, look at her tits." Kiri looked down to see her stiffened nipples, and desperately tried to cover herself better. The man in the back seat joined in on the teasing.

"Of course he's looking at her tits, where else would he be looking?" 

The driver replied suavely. "How about those skimpy panties." The three continued like this, as if Kiri couldn't hear them. She was practically to tears, but didn't know where to go, and DEFINETLY didn't want to go back inside. The three men turned away from each other and back to Kiri.

"Hey, ya know, We could use some company, and you look pretty fun and wild." The man in the passenger seat emphasized this statement with a jesting chuckle, but his laugh was cut short, and his eyes widened as he stared at something behind Kiri. He patted the guy in the back seat on the shoulder, not breaking his stare, and soon the three men all were scared of the thing behind her. 

"Shit, Naraku." The driver pulled out from the curb and swiftly drove away. Hearing this Kiri looked back over her shoulder, and saw that Naraku stood right behind her. He had managed to put on some pants before leaving the apartment, and he stood there, bare chested, staring at the street. 

Kiri looked at him. She couldn't control herself. Hot tears spilled from her eyes and she lunged at Naraku, enveloping him in her arms. Naraku looked down at her, shocked that she would search for comfort in him after all that had happened tonight. 

Slowly he felt his anger and frustration for this woman he loved, ebb away. In soothing caresses he wrapped his own arms around her shoulders, looking down upon her, and gently rubbing her back. 

Shielding her with his arms, Naraku led the cold and whimpering Kiri inside. 

They walked together silent, except for Kiri's uneasy breathing. She soothed her own tears, and look at Naraku as he led her blindly back to their home. Except for his slow caresses down her bare back, he was motionless, staring out before him. His embrace was comforting, but Kiri still felt a sense of unease and danger. Did he really forgive her? Or was he only waiting to return to the privacy of their apartment to put her in her place?

She didn't know, and that was the scary part, to love him but not trust him.

But before she could finish her ever questioning thoughts, they had entered their home. The lights were out, and the place still in shambles; papers on the floor, and the chair she had knocked over lying helpless and forgotten on the floor. Without letting go of Kiri's shivering body, Naraku closed the door. 

And without words he led her to their bedroom, to finish what he had started.

A glowing sliver of the moon shown out as a silver silhouette against purple skies. A city of sin slept, as its nocturnal inhabitants still roamed free. And far below the dawn-tinted horizon, a muffled cry pain could be heard, and then followed by the words of a broken heart.

"I love you."

A/n : Well there it is, please review and tell me if you like it, and if I should give up now or keep going. Also my email address is posted for anyone who has a good idea for where I should take this story, and maybe what should happen to Kiri. I can't promise I'll use any of your suggestions, but it would really help me to hear from people.


	3. The Morning After

A/n: Here it is the next chapter. You guys got it really quickly cuz I've been writing like a maniac…I don't have a life, sad but true, so what do I do? I write. And that's good for you people cuz then you don't have to wait long.

And before I let you read the story, I have to say that a question I got from some people...you know who you are…It seemed some people weren't sure if Kiri was an original character or an actual thing from the story. The answer is No, unlike all the other Inuyasha characters I do own Kiri, she is my own creation…..and just for anybody who is curious her name means mist in Japanese. So read on and review!

**Disclaimer** – I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha I am just "borrowing" them. And I'd like to add, that this chapter is not so bad, but this story is rated R for a reason, I didn't just do that cuz I felt like it. You have been warned.

Tasogare Akatsuki 'Dusk to Dawn'

Tinkerbell

Chapter 2 The Morning After

The morning was growing stale and the freshness of dawn was now lost to the bustling streets. A heavy mist cloaked the city, while rain beat down on the hard pavement. Crowds of people herded along the Avenues like cattle, set to their destination and ignoring all else. 

Mingled with the anonymous crowds was a girl that seemed out of place. Her pace was slow and lingering, and her movement was out of sync with the sea of people. 

She wore a dark heavy coat, a short black skirt, combat boots, fishnets stockings, and a black T-shirt that said it all in one word Hakai (destruction). There was no color to her outfit, but it went nicely with her dead complexion. 

Entwined in her waves of dark hair were headphones blasting out a tune that fit the girl's mood, and the worlds.

"Hey now…all you sinners…put your lights on…put your lights on.

Hey now…all you lovers…put your lights on…put your lights on.

Hey now…all you killers…put your lights on…put your lights on.

Hey now…all you children…leave your lights on…better leave your lights on.

Cuz there's a monster…living under my bed…whispering in my ear.

And there's and angel…with her hand on my head…she say I got nothing to fear.

And there's a darkness…living deep in my soul…still got a purpose to serve.

So let your light shine…deep into my hole…god don't let me lose my nerve…don't let me lose my nerve." 

The tune was sad, but the melodic guitar riffs comforted her soul.

But Kiri had a place to be.

So as far off forgotten church-bells tolled 12 o'clock, she shoved her hands into her pockets, and quickened her pace through the falling rain.

Rays of sunlight broke through the mists of April, but shadows still followed Kiri. And no matter how high she turned up the volume of her serenading headphones, she could not escape her wandering mind.

Time was slow and it seemed a thousand forevers before Kiri turned into the alley. Tromping her combat boots through more puddles, she came to the back door hidden between two dumpsters. She looked around cautiously before slowly opening the steel door and entering the secretive room. 

The room was large, open, and full of life. Quickly Kiri shut the door and left behind the rainy mists of the day. It was an abandoned warehouse sectioned off by cubicles and half-finished walls. The warehouse was infested with about a dozen people, all Mutants of the Underground. 

Some sat together talking, others toyed around with what little stolen equipment the group had: 2 computers, 4 stereos, and 1 big screen TV. But being around lunchtime most sat in the main living area eating, talking, just hanging out waiting for the days work to begin. 

* * *

Afternoon rays of sun broke through heavy curtains, spilling golden light on a sleeping lump of blankets. 

The scene was a normal bedroom for a Babylon like this lump. A desk adorned with a computer, big flat screen TV with DVD player, a kick-ass stereo system powerful enough to blast out your eardrums, and a dresser decorated with awards and metals, nothing important, just shit the rich give to the rich for being rich.

Stirring from slumber, the blankets ruffled and an arm left the warmth of the covers to feel around the bed environment. The lump then yawned and sat up, revealing that it was not actually a lump, but a young man.

He sat erect in his oversized bed, blinking away sleep, and then glaring angrily at the bright windows. The man scratched his head of silver locks and yawned again. Looking around his dim bedroom, he was glad to see the normal furniture and items, that the clock read 11:55, and that there was no nameless girl sleeping in his bed.

Rubbing his temples, he remembered last nights partying. Last night had not been a good night; too much stress and that _'bitch'_….He didn't want to think about her any further. He remembered getting to the club, the music pulsing through his entire being, talking a bit with the normal crowd (a couple of friend he didn't get to see much, and a cult of swooning girls), then hitting the drinks. 

He had had WAY too much to drink, so what did he do next? Dance, he only danced when he drank. Through his hangover more embarrassing memories came, like more drinking, and then that….._'Oh no' _he sighed at the memory of that anonymous girl, and WHAT they had done. Well she wasn't in his bed now, so just fooling around isn't all that bad.

Groggily he rose from his bed and wandered into his bathroom. Ever yawning, he opened the medicine cabinet and downed many painkillers to kill a rat. Closing the cabinet door he took a good look at himself. 

He was met with a 21-year-old Babylon, with long silver hair and a tattooed face. His friends had originally teased him for his crescent moon and tiger strips, but soon they too wanted personalized markings. The man he saw in the mirror was tired, hung over, and bored with life. He had no desire to kill himself he just needed more excitement. The world loses its desire when you can buy everything you want. Because of this, his recent teenage years had been spent partying, drinking, drugging it up, and just living recklessly. But now he had an added responsibility, he had authority, he had a job to do, and he would lead his people well.

* * *

In a solitary corner Kiri sat ignoring everyone, and engrossed in her book. She was seated in a large overstuffed armchair, sitting sideways with her fishnet legs draped over one arm of the chair, as she leaned against the other. 

Her book was a large hard-back, with midnight blue bindings, and the title "The Damned" inscribed in gold on the cover. Kiri was fixated on the pages, her headphones and Walkman laid on the small coffee table before her chair, and she didn't even acknowledge the presence of the man coming towards her.

He had ventured from the rest of the group and took a seat next to Kiri on the couch adjacent to her chair. As he sat, he placed his half-filled soda can on the coffee table, crossed his arms across his chest, and leaned back on the sofa. 

He was dressed in some cut-up, baggy, jeans, a tan muscle shirt with no sleeves, and a red bandana. The crossing of his arms had accentuated the muscles he had, and one of his biceps had "yokai" tattooed across it. Locks of silver-white bangs fell to his forehead from under his bandana. 

Without taking her eyes from her book, Kiri greeted the man.

"Hello, Inuyasha." Inuyasha leaned forward over his knees, shifting his weight to his elbows. He smirked at her cockily, his golden eyes bright and teasing. 

"So you do speak?" Kiri turned the page of her book nonchalantly. "Of course I do." 

"Oh yeah." Inuyasha smiled, "Of course, I forgot, its just eye-contact you avoid." Kiri shot Inuyasha a look of 'watch it', but he could see the playful affection in her eyes. 

Inuyasha was one of her closet friends, he was Naraku's best friend, and had been a Mutant of the Underground longer than almost anybody. He was the younger estranged son to Inutaisho, the once great leader of the Elite. Conceived from an affair with a lesser woman in social standards, his family had turned their back on him. Being rejected by his only family after his father's death, he turned to the Underground looking for acceptance, and revenge. He had been a bastard 16 year old fending for himself in the world, and so Naraku took him in, and he'd been a loyal second-in-command ever since. 

She herself had been living in the city for only about two years. She had no family, friends, and was alone in an unfamiliar city of cold hearts. After she had met Naraku the Mutants had welcomed her warmly, under much pressure from Naraku.

Kiri had returned to her book until Inuyasha leaned even closer, and with his finger lifted the cover to read the title. He widened his eyes and smiled at the intimidating name. 

"Why do you read things like that?" Inuyasha returned to his normal seating position. Without looking at him, Kiri replied blankly.

"Because I like it."

"Reading vampire crap like that..it..it makes you seem creepy." Kiri did not move her head but stared up intensely at him, expression blank. Inuyasha lifted a gesturing hand. 

"See what I mean." Kiri's harsh stare broke into a genuine smile. Inuyasha joined her smiling.

"Now that's better, your so much more attractive when you smile….and less scary." Kiri shot him another *look* and then smiled again. She was then distracted by some movement behind Inuyasha and pointed in the same direction.

"So you'd rather I be like her." Inuyasha turned and looked behind him, a girl was walking towards them. She wore a pink tube top that was a couple sizes too small, and a pair of flare jeans that were so tight they looked like the material had just been glued to her skin. Her hair was up in a curly ponytail, and her face was painted with blush, red lipstick, and purple eye shadow. Inuyasha turned back to Kiri, and gave her a frustrated,

"No." He sounded sarcastic, but she could tell he was serious. The Barbie doll of a girl sat down as close to Inuyasha as possible, and gave him the most convincing seductive look she could.

"Hi Inuyasha."  He looked at her and tried to be polite.

"Hello Kikyou."

The off and on dating history between these two was common knowledge. They were the usual superficial breakup-makeup couple, one week they were madly in love, the next, they loathed each other. It was the normal scenario where they would 'breakup', then one would realize their terrible mistake, and try to gain back the relationship, while they other played hard to get. They did it for attention, they did it for love, they did it for sex. The two didn't make any sense, but everyone had gotten use to it, and ignored their little game. 

Kiri did not return to her book, she had something more interesting to watch. It was Inuyasha's turn to play hard to get, and Kiri could tell he needed, no, wanted some help. 

"So whatcha doing tonight?" Kikyou scooted closer leaning in the Inuyasha so even more cleavage showed. "I don't have any plans, and if you need some company, we could *do***** something." She emphasized that "do" in a very immoral way.

Kiri saw Inuyasha trying hard not to give in to the temptation, and being bored and morbidly fascinated, she thought she'd help him. She never liked Kikyou.

"Hi..Kikyou." Kikyou glared at Kiri for interrupting, like a cat glares at a dog. 

"Oh hi, didn't see you there." She was snobby all right, but with the trampy way she dressed, she really had no reason to be.  

"Of course." Kiri smiled at her in a heated stare.  Kikyou turned to Inuyasha and opened her mouth as she was about to say something, but Kiri again stepped in.

"So what are you doing here?" Kikyou looked at her very irritated.

"What do you mean?" Kiri tried to look innocent…but it was hard.

"Oh nothing. I just thought you actually had to be a member to hang around here, not just a bed warmer." Kikyou's eyes widened farther than anyone ever thought a girl could, and Inuyasha tried very hard to suppress a laugh.

"Well, then what are you doing here? If I can't hang around, why should Naraku's bitch be able to?" Inuyasha looked cautiously at Kiri, he knew kikyou had gone TO FAR. He tried to intervene, "Uhh, girls." Kiri harshly interrupted him.

"I was actually sworn into the Underground, and I didn't sleep my way to get where I am. And I don't think Naraku would like to hear you say such harsh things, watch what you say, you might get cut." Kikyou could only stare in anger at Kiri. Without a word or a comeback, she got up and left high-heels frantically clicking on the ground.  After watching Kikyou's swinging ass for a moment or two, Inuyasha turned back to Kiri with a smirk on his face.

"Why are you so mean to her?" Kiri didn't even take a moment to think before replying.

"I'm sorry if you 'love' her, but I think she is a sluty bitch who would sleep with any man to get power and authority. I think the only reason she's with you is because Naraku's taken and your second in command. When she's got you wrapped around her finger she has as much power as she can get."

Inuyasha blinked a couple of times. "Oh." 

"I'm sorry for being brutally honest, but that's what I think." Inuyasha dropped his surprised expression and again leaned back against the couch. With a cocky smile he rested his hands behind his head with his elbows sticking out.

"Well, you can't blame her wanting to be with me….I am pretty powerful." Kiri rolled hers eyes and retuned to her book.

As she settled back into her overstuffed chair, positioning her legs and wiggling a lot, her minni-skirt started to rid higher up her thighs. Almost to her butt, most of her fishnet-stocking legs were exposed. Feeling like she was being watched, Kiri looked at Inuyasha. He was staring at her and she followed his gaze to her almost completely exposed thighs. 

"Inuyasha!" 

"What?" He moved his gaze to her face. Kiri quickly stood up adjusting her skirt and mumbling angrily at Inuyasha.

"Hentai." 

"Hey, I wasn't looking at you butt." Kiri glared at Inuyasha.

"Oh really, then what 'were' you staring at?" Inuyasha leaned forward and slightly lifted up her skirt with the tip of his finger. Kiri slapped his hand away, and was about to yell at him some more when she was cut off.

"How'd you get that?" Kiri looked at him curiously. "What the fuck do you mean?" Inuyasha pointed to her thigh.

"How'd you get that big bruise on your leg?" Kiri looked down at her leg and quickly lifted the rim of her skirt to see for herself. There on the side of her thigh was a large purple bruise. Kiri swallowed hard and looked back at Inuyasha trying to seem casual.

"I fell." Inuyasha's eyes looked at her questioningly, and he knew she was lying. Kiri became uncomfortable and defensive under his stare.

"I said I fell." Kiri turned away from Inuyasha and started to walk towards one of the back rooms. 

Inuyasha shook his head and stood up. He took one more look at Kiri's retreating figure and started to walk back to the rest of the group, where he was warmly welcomed by Kikyou. And though he tried to get his head back on work, and listen to his companion's opinions on the next stage of action, he couldn't stop thinking of her.

It had started again, and he didn't like it.

A/n: Well there you have it, the next chap might take me longer to do (I'm not sure what I exactly where I want to take this story) but if you want chapter 3 to come sooner, a lot of good reviews could really give me the motivation.


	4. Reality

A/N: Here is the next chapter. God I have been putting these things out like every week *whips forehead***** WOW, it's tough, but I love to write, so it's worth it. This is a nice long one, and I worked very hard on it, so I want, no EXPECT a lot of nice reviews. Because it's things like that, that give me my motivation, and without motivation I wouldn't bother to write, and we wouldn't want that now would we. SO REVIEWplease.

Another thing, I have some info. 1. For all those people who want to know about certain characters, if they're going to be in the story, what kind of pairings are going to happen, I have one thing to say..READ and everything will be answered, if not this chapter than the next. 2. The song I had in the last chapter was called "Put Your Lights On" by Santana and Everlast, for anyone who was curious, and I have some lyrics from the song "Lithium" by Nirvana in this chap, both good songs people should listen to. Last of all 

(* * * *) these mean a jump in time and character.

(~ ~ ~ ~) these mean a flashback and/or dream

So you guys don't get confused. NOW READ!!

Tasogare Akatsuki 'Dusk to Dawn'

Tinkerbell

Chapter 3 Reality

"Morning sleepyhead!" Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples in complete agony. 

"Do you have to yell at this ungodly hour?" 

"Whatever do you mean?" Miroku tried to smile innocently. "It's only noon, and we were truly concerned. We thought you might be dead after all that partying last night." Sesshoumaru seemed to cringe slightly at the mentioning of 'partying' and 'last night'. 

He had waken, thanked god he hadn't ended up with some generic bitch from the clubs, washed his face, popped about ten aspirin to kill his headache (and probably himself on 'accident'), and wandered down his grand marble staircase to eat some hangover breakfast in peace. 

But no. 

Miroku and Kouga had to come and visit him (more like breaking and entering into his home), and make this morning even worse for him. 

But then again, what are friends for. 

"How did you get in here?" Sesshoumaru eyed them both curiously , but he was mostly annoyed. Miroku rose from the red satin sofa, dropped his hand of poker on the coffee table, and smiled cockily at him.

"Your maid let us in." Sesshoumaru frowned slightly.

'_I really need to have a talk with RinWhy do I even let her work here?" _Sesshoumaru's thoughts were interrupted by a small, quiet, girl, with long brown hair and deep honey eyes, entering the parlor to water the roses. After examining her from head to toe, and watching her smile at him and leave the room in her flirty little walk, he smiled to himself.

'_Ohh, right. Now I remember.'_

Kouga noticed that both Miroku and Sesshoumaru were distracted by Rin in her little French maid outfit, so He stood up and stepped right behind them, surprising them both with his strong voice.

"You dogs! She's only 16, 'and'she works for you." Kouga emphasized his lecturing by poking Sesshoumaru hard in the back with his finger. Sesshoumaru turned and was about to growl at him, but stopped himself, and instead lifted his chin and smirked.

"I know, I know. Besides, I wouldn't do anything. She _IS _only a maid and" He was cut off by Miroku, who had just turned around, because Rin was completely out of sight.

"Who cares. She sure is fun to look at, even if you don'ttouch." He patted Sesshoumaru on the back, and winked devilishly. "And if your not going to take advantage of an opportunity like 'that'_," _Miroku pointed in the direction of the way Rin left, "You don't have to ruin our fun." 

Sesshoumaru only shoved his immature friend, so he fell back onto the couch. Kouga took a seat next to the toppled over Miroku.

"Speak for yourself, I wouldn't touch her." Miroku sat up and looked at Kouga with a glint in his eye.

"Ohh, right. I forgot that you're a fucking homo." Kouga gritted his teeth.

"I-am not-gay!"

"Of course not." Miroku patted Kouga on the back in joking comfort. Kouga desperately tried to defend himself.

"I am not gay. I, unlike some butt monkeys I know, am waiting for the right woman, and don't just go around chasing and groping any girl with a nice body. I have standards." Miroku now tried to look serious, with no avail, and turned to Sesshoumaru.

"That means that if he isn't gay, he's strung up on some girl that probably hates him." Kouga stood up abruptly.

"Kagome does not hate m" Kouga slapped his palm to his face when he realized what he'd done. Miroku smiled brightly.

"Ahh. So I was right, there is a lucky lady." Kouga collapsed on the couch, crossed his arms across his chest, and set his face in a angry pout. Miroku again patted him on the shoulder. 

"It's okay, she's bound to come around some time." Kouga looked at Miroku with burning rage, he was not some one who took mocking easily. 

Then, as Miroku was about to open his mouth to make another pointless joke, Kouga lunged at him. Grabbing Miroku's collar and pulling him so close that the tips of their noses almost touched, Kouga fumed. 

"You want to take this outside, lecherous bitch?!?" 

Miroku was silent, but nodded his head side to side frantically in a silent 'no', until Kouga released him from his death grip. 

Sesshoumaru had been morbidly fascinated by the idiocy of these two, but now that the fight was over, he had things to do. He then turned to leave, so he could get out of his sleeping kimono, and fully dressed.

"I'll be right back. Don't do anything 'to' stupid while I'm goneand don't touch ANYTHING!" 

Miroku stood up and dusted his beige kaki pants, while Kouga still sat motionless, arms crossed, pouting, and staring at the glass coffee table. Miroku called out to Sesshoumaru.

"Well hurry. The other Babylons are waiting, and we have some news for you." Sesshoumaru had made it half-way up the marble staircase, when he paused and slowly turned to look at them questioningly.

"What kind of news?" Miroku looked down at Kouga who had finally raised his stare from the floor, and they both smiled secretively at each other. Miroku then turned away from Kouga, and with a grin still plastered to his face, he called out to the agitated figure of Sesshoumaru.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad.but it is a surprise." Sesshoumaru turned and continued his accent to the second floor. He tightened his eyes, and growled to himself. 

"I hate surprises." 

* * *

"Hey Kagome, where have you been?" Inuyasha jerked his arm out of Kikyou's clenching grasp, and strode to the main entrance wearing his famous girl-melting smile. 

The figure of a small, exhausted woman, stumbled through the steel door, almost jumping ten feet when it slammed behind her, with a metallic "boom". She was dressed in a baggy pair of jeans, a green T-shirt, had a dark blue, polar fleece, jacket tied around her waist, and she completely soaked. Her chest and the bottom of her face were concealed behind a couple of grocery bags, and a hug nylon duffel bag was swung over her shoulder. To finish off her tired, busy, image, a very hyper child ran circles around her legs, content on playing with a red yo-yo. 

Inuyasha ran to help her, grabbing three of the grocery bags before she almost tripped over the child and dropped them. 

"I thought it was raining out, aren't you cold?" Kagome looked Inuyasha in the eyes with great irritation, her face framed with wet locks of raven hair. Her voice was an ever going sigh.

"Yes it is raining out! Of course it's raining out, look at me!!" She made a gesture to her soaked T-shirt and jeans, "But with all these things in my hands I couldn't put my coat on." Her eyes softened, and she looked at Inuyasha who had taken a step back. "I'm sorry for snapping, I'm just.wet." Kagome smiled genuinely, and Inuyasha returned the gesture.

From about 20 feet away, there was a snapping sound of Kikyou's, fake, pink nails breaking off, as she dug them into the table. She watched Inuyasha and Kagome stand there blankly, staring at each other and smiling. She was gonna dieno..she was gonna 'kill' somebody. 

But the two friends, or at least that was what they were for now, were oblivious to the raging bitch watching them, and they started to walk towards the rest of the group.

After only taking a few steps further into the warehouse, Inuyasha abruptly turned to Kagome.

"Kagome I.." 

"Eii!" Kagome tripped over the small, yo-yo engrossed, boy. Inuyasha quickly placed the grocery bags on the metal ground, and helped Kagome to her feet. Holding her elbows and making sure she didn't fall again, Inuyasha made eye-contact with her, and the two shared another goofy smile.

Somewhere a bitch exploded. 

Kagome broke her stare away from Inuyasha. "Shipou, go play." The small child looked up at her and smiled a big grin.

"Okay." And with that he darted off towards the TV room, with his flaming red hair bobbing up and down. Kagome bent down to pick up the dropped groceries, placing some bananas, and chocolate bars back into the sopping, ripped bags. 

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, Shipou has been a real handful lately, and with the welfare and court cases, I just don't know what to do." She paused. Swallowing hard Kagome looked at the ground, thinking through her reflective chocolate eyes about life, and sadness. 

Kagome was such a kind gentle soul who had seen too much sadness in her short life. Intoxicated with what she 'thought' was love, at the young ripe age of 15, still a child at heart herself, Kagome became a mother. She somehow made it through the tragedy. Shunned by her family, abandoned by some Hojo bastard, the man who was suppose to love her, and having to give up school, friends, and her life, she created her own destiny. She loved her son, but the expenses of a child were to high, and her ex-lover hardly ever paid welfare. With no money and no where to go, her knowledge of the city, and connections to the inner rims of the Elite, helped her get into the Underground. Not exactly welcomed at first, Kagome had to make her own way, and gain the respect and allegiance of the Mutants. So now two years later, she stands an important member, and respected advisor.

With a flaring exhale through her nose she seemed to snap out of her depressing stupor, and returned to Inuyasha and the groceries.

"Uhhyou were going to say something?" Inuyasha had been distracted by the look in Kagome's eyes. It hurt to see her like this, and he reminisced about the days when she was young, she still was young in age, but life was weighing her down now. He thought of when she use to be happy, when they bothuse to be happy.

"Oh yeah." Inuyasha's eyes were completely serious. "I wanted to know, if it's not to much troubleif you would talk to Kiri. I think..no, I know something's wrong, but she won't talk to me about it. Your really close to her, maybe even closer than I am..I mean..would you just see what's wrong, I'm worried." Kagome smiled. Looking into his eyes she could tell he was truly concerned, and that he was loyal and caring to his friends. That's what she loved about him, how much he cared about the people close to him, and yet how much he tried to hide it.

"Of course I'll talk to her." 

Kagome yawned and stretched out her arms above her head, arching her back. "Is there something in specific, I mean is she just down, or is there 'really' something wrong?" Inuyasha sighed, his face crinkled into a frustrated frown. He took a moment before speaking.

"She's'hurt', and she 'really' didn't want to talk about."

"Oh." 

* * *

Kiri had found serenity in one of the farther halls. A plain, cream colored room, that consisted of a couch and lamp. The Underground didn't have that much money to spend, so their supplies and furniture were scarce and spaced apart. What they didn't buy they stole, so for the most part the rooms were habitable. 

She was again engrossed in her book of the dead and the undead, oblivious to the world, and really not caring about it. Her mind was to entranced in stories of the immortals, how they lived forever, beautiful, and powerful. They embodied darkness, and their stories intrigued her...she liked darkness. 

After finishing another chapter, Kiri sensed the presence of someone. Could she ever find peace?. 

She guessed it was Inuyasha again, coming to bother her, ask more questions, or whatever the hell he wanted, one could never tell with Inuyasha. Without taking her attention off the chronicles of the damned, Kiri called out a warning to her advancer. 

"I already told you, go away." A soft, kind, and completely unexpected voice answered her.

"Oh, I'm sorry for intruding..I'll leave." Kiri raised her eyes in a soft smile.

"Kagome?" Kiri was answered with a smile, and she sat up straight, "I'm sorry, I thought you were a certain baka I know."

"I think I know who your talking about." Kagome turned towards the main hall, where everyone else was grouped, only to see Inuyasha mouthing out what's happening?' and looking very curious. Kagome only waved him off from a distance, and shifted back to Kiri.

"He seems kinda worried about you." Kiri frowned and looked back at her book, she seemed as if she had just lost interest in the conversation.

"Why should that hentai give a shit about me." Kagome quickly took a seat next to Kiri.

"Because he is not a hentai..and he gives a shit, because he gives shit. He's your friend, and he cares about you." Kiri looked at Kagome, and she could tell Kiri was flattered and embarrassed. 

"Your right, I guess." Kiri stuck her small black book mark in between the pages, and placed her book on the ground next to the cream colored couch. Sliding off her combat boots she folded her legs beside her and gestured to Kagome.

"What did you want to talk to me about..or more like, what did Inuyasha want you to talk to me about?" Kagome lowered her voice so as no one would be able to hear her and scooted closer to Kiri.

"You seem to have a large bruise on your leg, and I can see one on your arm." Kiri looked at her forearm. She had removed her long, black, leather, coat and her T-shirt exposes her pale arms, one with a purple bruise on it. Kiri looked back at Kagome's eyes, she couldn't take her inquisitive stare, and she looked back towards the ground.

"You told Inuyasha you fell, and I'm not saying your lying, but I do have a question. Did you trip, or did someone push' you?" 

Kiri swallowed hard. After a moment of thinking, Kiri whispered desperately to Kagome.

"Do I have your confidence?" Kagome comfortingly placed her hand on Kiri's shoulder.

"I wouldn't tell a soul, whatever you tell me stays between us. But..." Kiri looked at her questioningly. "I think you might want to tell Inuyasha at least' something." Kagome pointed over her shoulder towards the curious figure of Inuyasha, who was watching them intently and trying to figure out what was happening. Kiri shook her head and sighed. 

"I'll think about it." Her smiled faded and her eyes became heavy. Unpleasant thoughts pooled into her mind, and her sadness was reflected in her golden-green eyes. 

"Your right, I was...pushed..." 

"Naraku?" Kagome's face expressed concern.

"He'd been very good lately, never resting a finger on me...well, in the sense that he never hit me. After that talk with the police, corrupt as they are..and with the position' I am in..I mean, the kind of relationship I have, there wasn't much the police could do, but they still seemed to get through to him. Anyway.." Kiri eye's traveled to one of the far windows. About 20 feet high on the wall, it was a perfect picture of blue skies dotted with puffy, white, cotton-candy clouds, glowing slightly in the rays of afternoon. 

"The rain stopped." 

Kiri blinked. The vision she seemed to have dissipated, and she was drawn back to reality. She didn't start up her explanation at first, she thought over choice words and explanations. 

"Like I said, he had been good for a long time. He still acted the same, but he yelled not as much, never hit me, and left me alone most nights of the week. The most noticeable was how loving he was..he...he had always been loving, in his ownway, but he was even kinder, even...Oh I don't know. It reminded me of the beginning, when I still loved him...what am I saying...I still love him. That probably doesn't make any sense to you, but I do."

"It does." Kagome urged her on with a smile, and Kiri continued.

"But....lately he's become, I don't know. Something was different, something changed. He started drinking again, and...well, lets just say he reverted back to his old methods." Kiri paused, and she choked on words hard to say, as she swallowed. Kagome's hand, which still laid on Kiri's shoulder, started to rub her back in soothing caresses.

"Are you okay?" Kiri locked eyes with Kagome, her pools of sadness moist with held back tears.

"I'm fine."

"I don't believe you." Kiri smiled through flooding eyes, and breathed heavily as she laughed softly. Kagome urged her on

"What happened last night?" With much stumbling over words, and hesitation in thought, Kiri retold last night.

~ ~ ~ ~

"I'm so happycuz today I found my friendsthere in my head." 

The sounds of Nirvana resonated through the apartment living-room. Kiri sang her heart out, putting all emotion into her melodic voice, and ignoring the banging on the floor, from the people in the apartment below. Some people just couldn't appreciate true art and music. 

"I light my candles, in a daze, cuz I found godYaahaayaah-yaahaayaah." 

The walls pulsed with the heavy beat, and Kiri's voice grew even louder as the feeling of the music grew. 

She was cooking some dinner, just yakisoba in a wok. She was tired and didn't have much interest in making a big home-cooked meal. As she turned off the stove and placed the wok on the tile counter, the front door opened. 

Kiri's music played so loudly, that she didn't hear Naraku sneak up behind her. Just when the song changed, and "Smells Like Teen Spirit" took it's turn to blast in the speakers, Naraku wrapped his arms around Kiri's waist. 

"You sing beautifully." Kiri tried to turn around out of surprise, but he held her tightly in place. Leaning forward, Naraku placed his head on her shoulder, so their cheeks touched softly. He whispered to her, caressing her cheek with his nose.

"Did I scare you?" Kiri smiled and looked at Naraku through the corner of her eyes.

"A little, but that's probably what you wanted isn't it?" Naraku smiled against her cheek.

"Maybe." 

"Are you hungry?" Kiri tried to turn around, but Naraku still held her in place.

"Very." Naraku nibbled on the lobe of her ear, and again stroked his nose against the side of her face, so his eyelashes teasingly brushed against her cheekbone. Kiri tried hard not to give in to his ministrations, but she couldn't keep a content sigh from crossing her lips. 

"Then maybe we should go eat, I've made dinner." Naraku's fingers started to lightly stroke her belly, inching ever-closer to her chest.

"I'm not just hungry for food." Kiri blushed slightly at his words of desire. 

"Well I haven't eaten all day, so I would appreciate some dinner." Naraku's fingers ceased to inch, and he frowned slightly.

"Fine." He released Kiri from his grasp, and stalked through the sliding doors, into the dining room. 

Kiri sighed and slowly raised a finger to her cheek. After lightly touching her flushed skin, she shook off her chills, and picked up the wok. She took it into the dinning room and placed it on the middle of the table. 

She looked at Naraku who was sitting on the opposite side of the table. He had turned off the music, and without realizing it, Kiri started to stare at him. 

He was dressed in a tight-fitting, black, long-sleeved, turtle neck, shirt, and black leather pants. The dark colors of his clothes and wavy hair, gave a beautiful contrast to his flawless, porcelain, skin and amethyst eyes. 

Naraku sat at the table, tapping his black-finger nailed fingers against the surface, staring off into to city beyond their window. He noticed that Kiri was staring at him and met her eyes.

"Yes?" 

Kiri blinked. "Oh, sorryWhat do you want to drink?"

"Ahh, yes." Naraku scooted his chair out from under the table, and rubbed his hands together as he rose. He gestured a hand towards Kiri and bowed his head slightly.

"I have something for you." Kiri didn't speak, but looked at him curiously. 

"Here." Naraku walked over to his long, black, trench-coat, that was hanging on a peg next to the door. Reaching into one of the deep pockets, he pulled out a bottle of fine wine. Then displaying it in both hands, Naraku walked up to Kiri, and presented her the bottle.

"It's a Bordeaux." Kiri gasped as she read the gold letters, and Naraku spoke as she read.

"Chateau Margaux. It was imported from France, and is probably the best wine there is." Naraku smiled at Kiri's flustered reaction.

"You really shouldn't have. I mean, it must have been very expensive." Naraku's smile turned sly, and he placed the bottle in Kiri's hands.

"Lets just say they were having a sale." Naraku turned to return to his seat, and Kiri took the bottle into to kitchen. Pouring the blood red liquid into the nicest glasses she could find, Kiri shook her head and sighed. She knew what a 'sale' meant. Naraku had a discount on everything, it was a hand to pocket transaction, a liar's deal. 

Kiri took the glasses into the dining room, placed one before Naraku and the other before herself, and took a seat.

She smiled at him, "Thank you." 

Naraku encircled the glass in his fingers, and after swirling it around a bit, took a sip, "It was nothing. I know how you like the finer things in life." 

Kiri smiled timidly, he had a way of making her feel like a child when he spoke to her. She motioned to his plate and he gave it to her. She then scooped a large helping of noodles and vegetables on his plate, and then commenced on helping herself. Naraku picked up his chopsticks and started to eat.

"Mmm, this is delicious. You're a very good cook, do you know that? I never ate this welltill I had you." This time Kiri couldn't help but smile, he loved to flatter her.

"Thank you. My mother taught me how to cook when I was little, before she" Kiri trailed off, not wanting to remember. "Never mind. I'm glad you like it though." 

The rest of the meal was spent in silence over the candle light. When both had finished their portions and downed their last drop of wine, Kiri cleared the table. With the dishes washed and the leftovers put in the refrigerator, Kiri returned to find Naraku smoking on the balcony. It was more of a large fire-escape than an actual balcony, but the view of the city was magnificent, and Kiri spent a lot of time out there.

Sliding the door open, she joined him. 

The night was crisp and fading with dusk. Colors of sunset plaid across the horizon, and the breeze rustled their hair in waves. 

Naraku took another drag from his cigarette. 

the flickering tip flamed to a deep orange, and then melted into gray ash, as Naraku inhaled deeply. He was hunched over the railing, elbows perched on the steel bar, so his forearms, wrists and hands dangled of the edge. He removed the slowly shrinking cigarette from his lips, and let his hand hang down again. He watched the but burn from within until it was to short to enjoy. Then as two, large puffs of smoke trailed from his nostrils, he released the but from between his fingers and let it drop into the streets below. 

Kiri had perched herself in the same fashion next to Naraku, and he turned to look at her. 

She was beautiful in the waning lights of day, then again she was always beautiful. Her raven hair danced across her face, and the sunset was reflected in her glowing green eyes. Dressed in a black sweatshirt a couple sizes to big, and some red boxers, Naraku couldn't help but watch her. 

Kiri turned her head to look at him, and Naraku reached out his hand.

"Cigarette?" There was a white, opened, carton of cigarettes in his hand. 

Kiri shook her head. "No thanks, not right now." 

Naraku slipped the carton back into his pocket, and smiled warmly at her.

"You look beautiful." 

"You look beautiful too. I mean in a guy way..no, your handsome." Kiri paused with a sigh, "You look good." 

Naraku smiled and watched Kiri, as she turned back to watch the city. 

"You know what?"

"What?" Naraku leaned in closer to Kiri, still watched her intently.

"It's strange, and almost sad how oblivious these people are." Kiri made a swooping gesture towards the city 5 stories below. "And even if they do know about us and our 'war', why do they ignore it? Why do they ignore us?" Naraku scooted closer to Kiri, his eyes locked onto her lips.

"Ignorance is bliss." 

Kiri looked into Naraku's eyes.

"Only because they don't know there is anything better. They don't know they have a choice." 

"Let them live in their naive Eden. We are better then them, we know the world and accept it. We do not try to hide or change reality, we revel it, and live our lives in it, not around it." Kiri considered his words.

"Your probably right."

"Of course I am." Naraku smiled at Kiri, and she was locked in his stare. 

"I just..don't understand." Kiri looked down towards the streetlights, and Naraku lifted her chin with his finger, back into his gaze.

"What don't you understand?" 

"This whole war. How it started, why it's happening." Naraku listened to her contently, staring ever-deeper into her lush, emerald eyes. 

"I mean, today when I was walking in Sakura Gardens, I"

"You were where?" Naraku's stare hardened slightly, and Kiri answered, a little confused. 

"Sakura Gardens, it's a beautiful park just north of Main Street." Naraku's voice was rough.

"I know where it is, but why were 'you' there?" Kiri searched Naraku's eyes, trying to read his mind.

"It was a beautiful day, and I needed a walk." 

"Were you alone?" 

"Yes, why?" Naraku grabbed Kiri's shoulders. He towered over her, his voice demanding.

"What were you doing alone, walking in Elite territory. What were you thinking, something could have happened to you, Sakura gardens is a hot spot for Babylons." Kiri pulled out of Naraku's grasp.

"You see what I mean. I would have been just fine, and I 'am' just fine. Why do you do this? You try to pull everyone into this war of yours, you try to pull everyone into your paranoia. I don't think I'm in any danger, why would I be? They're after you not me." Naraku took a step towards her. 

"Kiri"

"No!" Kiri stepped out of his forceful embrace. "What about accepting reality? Living your life through it, not around it. Has it ever accurd to you that maybe I don't want to be a part in your stupid war? I mean, why should I be?"

Naraku turned away from Kiri and grabbed the railing. His eyes reddened and his knuckled turned white as he gripped the bar. He then turned his head to face Kiri, looking into her eyes.

"Because, your part of the underground, and your part of me, so whether you like it or not your sill part of it damit!" Naraku's hand curled into a fist and he slammed it against the steel railing. His stare burned into Kiri's eyes, and his words echoed in her ears. 

Kiri swallowed hard. "Gomen." She looked blank, and yet frightened, indifference was her shield against tears. If they were for pain, for fear, for sadness, or for reality, she did not know. But she wasn't going to shed them in front of him.

She frantically turned and opened the door, "Excuse me." Kiri quickly crossed through the doorway, and slid it behind her. Naraku reached out for her, without really expecting to touch her.

"Kiri!" She was gone.

~ ~ ~ ~

"After I left him on the balcony, I fled to the bathroom and locked myself in. 

I felt sick, but then again how was I suppose to feel. 

I didn't throw up with tears in my eyes because he had yelled at me, I cried because he was right. I am part of the underground, part of this battle, part of him" 

Kiri raised her hand in front of her, stopping Kagome before she spoke. "I know what your going to say, but please just let me finish. 

I don't know how long I locked myself in the bathroom, but when I came out the sunset had passed, the night was somber, and Naraku had already retreated to the bedroom.

I remember going to the kitchen, I think I was thirsty and needed a drink. I stood there under the dim, flickering bulb, downing my glass of water, and thinking random thoughts. When I put the glass away and started to leave the kitchen, right before I turned out the light, I noticed it. An empty bottle of sake, when I swear it was almost completely filled when I used some for cooking. 

He was drunk again, and it was all my fault.

I turned off the light, and left the darkness behind, only to encounter a different kind of darkness. 

Now I really needed a cigarette.

I entered the bedroom, and found Naraku lying in bed with his hands behind his head, elbows turned out. I don't know what I was expecting, but as quietly as possible I tried to make it across the room to our private bathroom, without him noticing me. I had almost gotten to the door, when he spoke.

'Kiri. Are you coming to bed?' I froze in the bathroom doorway.

'Not quite yet. I have to change and wash my face, and I might spend some time on the balcony..I need a cigarette.' 

'Just come in soon.' I looked at him. His eyes were closed, and he had a content smile on his face. Was he oblivious? Did he so easily forget? I didn't matter now.

I closed the bathroom door behind me. I remember looking in the mirror. My reflection was tired, sad, and my black eyeliner was streaking down my cheeks from the tears. I washed my face with the cold water, my skin tingled pleasantly at the touch of the icy liquid. 

Again I passed into the bedroom, and removed my sweatshirt so I was only wearing a wife-beater and boxers. I started to head for the hallway, and I could tell Naraku was watching me. Before I left to have a smoke, he told me that I looked better in his underwear then he did...or something like that.

It was cold outside, and the bottom of my feet stung, but I wanted that cigarette to last forever. But of course it didn't. It burned out, and I knew I had to go back inside or else he might get suspicious."

"He gets suspicious?" Kagome's voice was concerned and she listened intently to Kiri's story.

"Sometimes, well..since I tried to runaway..all those times." Kagome's eyes were now even more curious. "But that's a hole other story that I don't want to tell now." Kagome nodded her head in agreement. 

Kiri shifted her legs out from under her. "I hoped he had already fallen asleep, but no luck. The night was frozen over with the wind, but the room was hot and stuffy. So I removed my beater and boxers, and got into bed." Kiri's pause was heavy, filled with memories wished forgotten.

"He wouldn't leave me alone, and we got into a fight."

"Did he hit you?" 

"He slapped me across the face, and might have done morebut I ran. He caught me though, and brought me back" Kiri's eyes darted across the room, trying to focus on anything but Kagome's questioning face. After a lot of blinking and swallowing Kiri continued.

"When we got back to the apartment, he" There was a large boom, followed by many faraway greetings, to far to understand.

He had arrived.

Kagome turned around and tried to make out who everyone was crowding around. Kiri didn't have to try, she didn't even have to look, she knew who it was. Kiri put her feet to the ground, and slipped on her large combat boots. She then rose adjusting her skirt and fishnet stockings. Kiri falsely smiled at Kagome.

"Thank you for listening, but now I am needed." Kagome reached out and grabbed Kiri's slender wrist.

"Kiri?." She pulled her hand out of Kagome's hold.

"I'll be fineI always am." Then with a downhearted sigh, Kiri fixed her face into the nicest smile she could, and walked off towards the rest of the group.

Kagome shook her head, she truly felt sorry for Kiri. Her, the girl with more problems than you could count in the world, felt pity for the girl who was loved too much. 

A/N: There it is my 5, 563 letter chapter, I'm so proud of it. Now I promise that a lot of interesting things happen in the next chap, some lemony flavor will be added to the story, and Sesshoumaru might find Naraku's weakness, depending how I feel. Please R&R, and all flames will be enjoyed/ignored because like I've said before, I am a pyromaniac. 


	5. Playing the Game

A/n: I AM SO SORRY! I never planned for it to take me that long. But believe me I am not trying to dump excuses on my fans and frequent readers (like you'd buy that bullshit) but I had so much school work, finals, and other shit in my life that was stressing me out to the point of writers block on this story. Then when I tried to upload this chap FFN was acting all strange, then I went on vacation, and as you can see I have been swamped. AND I just started another fic called Forever Yours, if you haven't read it you should.

Enjoy this chap with 40% more Sessh!

(* * * *)Change in time, setting, point of view

(~ ~ ~ ~) Flash back or dream

DISCLAIMER:I do not own ANYHTHING!...except for the plot line and Kiri, I own her soul!

WARNING: not that bad in this chap, but there will be descriptive violence, sex, language, and drug use in the future.

Tasogare Akatsuki 'Dusk to Dawn'

Tinkerbell

Chapter 4 Playing the Game

The Mutants swarmed around him. Their leader had returned - late, but able and ready to lead them into battle. And they were all eager to follow. 

Naraku approached his followers, they greeted him enthusiastically and with much respect. They all had questions to ask, and messages to give him, but he waved them off and said that he would speak to them all in the main hall. 

Reluctantly the group obeyed and turned to meet him in the hall. Inuyasha was among the last of the group, and Naraku signaled for him to stay behind. 

Inuyasha strode to Naraku's side, and spoke pensively to his friend.

"Good morning Naraku Is everything alright?" Inuyasha could sense a tension in him, and he wasn't sure what it was. Naraku didn't answer at first, staring off into the distance while he stood pensive and quiet. After a moment he seemed to snap out of his thought-provoked trance, and took a quick glance at Inuyasha.

"It's nothing. I" He paused awkwardly, his mind still somewhere else. "I just wanted to talk to you about my ideas for action. As my second in command and close friend I wanted you to know before anyone." Naraku became silent again, and Inuyasha nodded in response. 

There was a short uncomfortable silence between the two companions, and Inuyasha couldn't help but remember the pressing matters he needed to discuss with Naraku.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"How'd you get that?" 

Kiri looked at him curiously. "What the fuck do you mean?" Inuyasha pointed to her thigh.

"How'd you get that big bruise on your leg?" Kiri looked down at her leg and quickly lifted the rim of her skirt to see for herself. There on the side of her thigh was a large purple bruise. Kiri swallowed hard and looked back at Inuyasha trying to seem casual.

"II fell." Inuyasha's eyes looked at her in disbelief, and he knew she was lying. Kiri became uncomfortable and defensive under his stare.

"I said I fell." Kiri turned away from Inuyasha and started to walk towards one of the back rooms.

It had started again, and he didn't like it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

But those things could wait, now wasn't the time. 

Inuyasha was pulled out of his thought as he heard Naraku's deep, composed voice.

"Are 'you' alright?" 

Inuyasha nodded slowly. "Yes, I just have some things I need to talk to you about too." Naraku looked at his companion with a touch of impatience.

"Can it wait?"

Inuyasha waved the matter off with his hand. "Of course."

Naraku patted Inuyasha on the shoulder in a friendly way and his lips turned up in a weak smile. But his placid and happy façade faded when he noticed the very pink, and very skimpy, figure of Kikyou approaching them. Naraku forcefully grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder, pulled his ear close to his lips, and whispered to him through clenched teeth.

"What is that slut doing here?" With every word Naraku's breath swept across Inuyasha earlobe menacingly. "You know I don't like it when you bring your toys around. She might have slept with almost every member of the Underground, but that doesn't make her one of us..Fix this." Naraku let go of Inuyasha, shoving him slightly when in the process - his rare and acute kindness and friendly manner had dissipated. Inuyasha got the message clearly and took one reluctant side glance at Naraku, before approaching Kikyou. 

"Uhh, Kikyoucan I talk to you for a second." Inuyasha tried to grab her shoulder, but she dodged his grasp. Smiling with confidence that was completely naïve, Kikyou walked straight up to Naraku, ignoring the look of disgust and annoyance in his face. 

Kikyou was fucking Inuyasha, and getting what power and privilege she could from him, but if there was a chance to get at Naraku, 'leader' of the Underground, she would drop that puppy in a instant. Tucking a rogue curl behind her ear, Kikyou greeted Naraku cheerfully, her shiny, gloss, bubble-gum lips curled into a seductive smile. 

"Good morning Naraku." He looked through her, not caring about anything' she had to say, and simply raised his eyebrow at her. His hands were linked behind his back, and he made no gesture to greet the anxious women, he only spoke to her with little emotion, or implication that he even cared that she was there.

"Why hello Kikyou." He had fake, smug, politeness, which was smooth and charismatic. "Your looking very.'underdressed' this morning." He let his eyes cross her body quickly, and she smiled as she adjusted her skin-tight jeans. She thought he was interested (like most the guys she talked to) and complimenting her - she was wrong. 

Before Kikyou could open her mouth again to speak, Naraku cut her off harshly. "I'm sorry, but you must excuse me..I don't have time for this." Naraku walked around Kikyou like she was just an unimportant obstacle in his way, and headed towards the rest of his followers. Kikyou stood there pouty for a second, before turning to look at his retreating figure. He passed Inuyasha (who had been watching his wench flirt with his best friend at a distance) and then turned to face her again.

"Actuallyno I'm not." 

"Not what?" Kikyou was a little hopeful, but mostly confused. 

"Sorry." Naraku looked at Inuyasha, still disappointed in him, and enjoying the way his friend squirmed with anger. "I will inform you with everyone else." Naraku's voice was crisp and final, and with that he turned again, and continued on his stride to the rest of the group. Now Kikyou was completely sulky, her pride bruised from rejection - something she was not use to.

She crossed her arms under her pink tube top, and sighed hopelessly. She wasn't going to give up, she was just defeated at the moment. She then saw that Inuyasha was still standing there, about ten feet away, and tried to smile at him - she was still going to get what she could. Inuyasha only smirked at her, an innocent and playful gesture, that had much anger and stubbornness concealed in it. Kikyou's face faded at his hateful smirk, and she watched his figure, too, retreat to the main hall, annoyed and disgusted at her. 

This was not her day. Kiri hated her - but Kiri had always hated her -, Inuyasha was also pissed at her and spending way too much time with Kagome, but that was nothing a little physical persuasion couldn't fix, and Naraku still looked at her like dirt. But she would have him, she'd find a way to mingle her way into the most powerful spot in the city. If she could get into Naraku's pants, and Kiri out of her way, she could control the Underground. If she could whip Naraku, she could whip them all. It was power, and it was a game.A game she wouldn't lose.

* * * * * * *

Kiri watched discontentedly from the lurking shadows of one of the main hall's doorway. She was anxious and nervous, and very unsure of what she would do. 

She hadn't finished her story with Kagome, but she knew the ending all to well. 

Kiri wasn't sure what mood Naraku was in, and was hesitant to confront him, for his anger might still linger. She had rushed out of the apartment this morning before he had awoken, so she really didn't know how he felt. 

Of course the night had been 'good' for him. He had won, and gotten his way like always. Because even through the many moments of pain, humiliation, and other unspeakable things she had gone through for him, and 'because' of him, she was still subdued to him.

Her eyes flickered across his body, watching his stoic form trek across the room. He could not see her, and was completely unaware of her presence, and stalking eyes. 

His arms were crossed behind his back, which forced his chest to protrude forward making him look even more powerful. He adorned a long, black leather, trench coat, black leather pants, and a black-tinted shirt that was sheer but still cast a dark shadow over his chest. The look on his face was priceless - cold, but with so much emotion that his picturesque, amethyst eyes glinted as they stared straight a head of him, not acknowledging anyone he passed. But the thing that set his tainted beauty to perfection was his locks of dark flowing waves and alabaster skin, which contrasted so well, he looked dead. 

Dead, but beautiful. 

It was the face Kiri had fallen for at first sight, and the face she still hoped she could resurrect, change back to the man who had been an illusion in her heart. 

Kiri decided that she had better go over to greet him, before she was noticed hiding in a corner. She turned away from the life filled room and leaned against the wall for support. Sighing, she tilted her head back till it hit the wall, and stood staring at the darkness that loomed near the ceiling for a moment. 

Pulling her head back upright and erect, Kiri pulled out her pocket mirror and clicked open the small, steel latch. She held the square, metal colored mirror in her palm, looking at the reflection that met her.

If it was her reflection, she didn't remember anymore.

The face she saw in the reflective glass was indifferent, staring ghostly back at her. Her green eye's seemed darker than usual, and they looked like two piercing emeralds lying against her silk, white skin. The pitch-black eyeliner that encircled her liquid eyes matched the even darker strands of ebony hair that fell carelessly to her face, gracing her defined cheeks. Kiri's stare skimmed the glass once more.

'_I'm even starting to look like him.' _With that thought she clamped the mirror shut, and shoved it back into her coat pocket angrily. 

Kiri then stood up straight adjusting her mini skirt and fishnet stockings. When she believed she was ready to meet 'them', Kiri forcefully pulled her snow-white lips into a smiled and began to stride towards the center of the hall, where everyone had crowded together. 

She walked quietly, her steps long and elegant, and the soft sound of clicking heels followed her. Naraku had settled, and stood with his back to her advancing form, talking with a woman member named Kagura.

Most of the Mutants were present in the hall, sitting on the various couches and chairs that were placed before their own big screen TV. A few of them who were standing or just happened to be looking in the area, noticed Kiri as she approached closer to Naraku's back. Most shrugged it off and returned to their conversations or to watching the TV screen, but some knew of the scene that might occur and the things that might happen - so they kept their eye's on the two of them, waiting for something. 

As Kiri closed in on Naraku, Kagura's red, gleaming eyes left Naraku's face to stare menacingly at her. Kagura was one of Naraku's close associates in the group - friends, never, they despised each other too much, but as for working towards a common goal they put up with one another. But because Kagura and Naraku couldn't stand each other, Kiri was often pulled in to their quarreling and competition in ways she did like, or sometimes didn't even know about. 

Naraku noticed that Kagura was distracted and immediately turned to see who she was staring at. When he was met with the timidly smiling Kiri, he automatically smiled. A smile filled with passion and emotion that was never revealed to anyone, except for in his deathly eyes. 

Kiri was happy that he was smiling and not angry at her anymore, but she was still hesitant to say anything. She just stood there strong and tall, hands at her side waiting for him to say something - anything. He was a little taller than her so she looked up into his stoic face, and was surprised when he grabbed her wrist. 

Without a word Naraku fingers looped around Kiri's slender wrist, and pulled her to him. As she was pressed against him, Naraku's other arm encircled her back, and he pulled her in for a kiss. Her head titled backwards to give him access to her lips, and she felt limp in his arms. She was unresponsive at first as he sucked at her bottom lip, but when his passion grew and he forced his tongue into her mouth the heated kiss took control. 

People in the room watched in fascination at the two embracing, Naraku's fingers running through the waves of her hair as he held her possessively to his chest. 

After the kiss had continued for a short eternity, and Kiri could really start to feel his passions deepen, she forcefully broke the contact. Though Naraku was very reluctant to let her lips escape, he still held her tightly with his hands resting on the small of her back, and watched her search his eyes. He couldn't tell what she was feeling, and decided to break the evanescent silence.

"You left so early this morning." He whispered to her, his voice resonating. 

Kiri's expression softened, but still compassionless. "I know, I'm sorry. I just had to get out."

The piercing red of his eyes took on a mischievous gleam. "You weren't trying to 'escape' anything were you?" Kiri shook her head slowly.

"No, of course not." 

Naraku's wicked smile widened, "Good." He then tilted his head down and brushed away her hair so that he could kiss her neck softly. He spoke between each butterfly caress.

"You know I hate not having you there. I love waking up next to youHolding youTouching you." Naraku raised his lips to her ear and whispered even softer. "Don't do it again." He emphasized his tense hiss by squeezing her arm - not enough to hurt her, but enough to make a point. 

With Kiri startled at his threat and still trapped in his arms, Kagura decided to speak before he kissed her again. 

"Would you rather we finish our little talk later? It is 'important', but I guess it can wait." Kagura stared at them with boredom. They really were wasting her time, and it did not help that she had had to watch Naraku group Kiri right before her own eyes. 

Naraku turned his head to look at her, annoyed at the disrespect she was showing - as always. His features were stone cold as he spoke.

"Just leave." Kagura bowed her head slightly, her eyes still filled with malice. Then she gracefully turned and left towards one small group of people gathered near the far corner of the hall.

After she had left and most people had returned to their business from watching them, Kiri looked back at Naraku. He was observing her, and she felt uncomfortable under his intense stare. She was securely locked in his arms, and the only way she could get out was by force, which would not have come out so good for her in the long run. To show such disrespect to her boyfriend and leader, by rejecting his embrace and running away, was something she did not want to do.

Trying to break the tension between them, and to distract Naraku's hands as they crept lower down her back, Kiri spoke.

"What was wrong with her?" Naraku's hands ceased their decent and his gaze's intensity dimmed.

"She's always out to get me, as you know. I can't trust her at all. But besides that I know she is plotting against me, Kagura is also impatient. She thinks I should take immediate action against the threats from the Elite."

"Is it serious." Kiri interrupted. 

"No of course not. But Kagura wants me to do something, because it would benefit her greatly."

"How?" She plaid dumb to keep him busy, though she knew the reason all to well.

"If I were to take action against our enemies, and I died in the process from an accident, then she would have the power to take control. But all reasons a part, she's has always wanted me dead. She thinks I have treated her unfair, but the problem lies in that I essentially control her."

Kiri nodded softly and her eye's slowly fell to the ground. "But she will get what she so pettily desires, for I have desires of my own." 

Almost as an example of his power and desire, Naraku raised her chin with his finger, forcing her to look at him, and again kissed her lips - gentler this time. 

"What is wrong with you?" He said as he pulled away slightly. 

"Nothing." Kiri said not very convincingly. "We should gothey're waiting." She glanced over her shoulder at the others.

Naraku did not like the look of tension and uncertainty in her face, and the feeling that she was pulling away, but he knew she was right. 

"Fine. Lets go." Naraku abruptly set her free from his arms, and did not even wait for her as he began to walk away. 

Kiri licked her lips, and she watched him for a moment, before following a distance behind.

* * * * * *

He examined the girls face closely. Her eyes were blank with discontent, and her face just as impassive as her eyes. She had a look of suppressed longing plaguing her features - what she desired he did not know. She could have longed for love, attention, relief, or even death, her face was to hard to read. He had to admit she was attractive, with her porcelain skin and black hair - she was beautiful even. Though her features, such as her hair and skin looked ordinary, something found on a thousand other girls if you looked, it was her eyes that set her apart. The way they went on for eternity as he stared at them, an abyss of verdant tinted blue that pulled you into their depths.

Sesshoumaru daintily touched the lips of the girl, before setting the picture back on to the table. The slick back of the ID picture caused it to slide across the table surface, before settling at its edge, the girl's eyes still watching him with disappointment.

"Who is she?" Sesshoumaru's stare raised from the picture to look at Miroku. He sat leaning to the right, supporting his weight on his elbow as he held his chin with his fingers gently, facing Miroku and the rest of the Elite. The important members present were seated on either side of the long table, and quietly watching their leader.

Miroku sat just to Sesshoumaru's left, and he smiled like always as he spoke.

"She is our surprise." Sesshoumaru blinked indifferently, and Miroku attempted to explain himself better.

"Last night myself and two other Babylons came across her on the lower parts of town. We found her with Naraku" Miroku paused for effect, as he watched the reaction on his leaders face. Unfortunately none came, and Miroku began again, leaving out much detail on what really happened - Sesshoumaru didn't need to know that he had been drunk at the time, and his girlfriend didn't need to know that they had found this woman half-naked on the street. 

Miroku looked across the table at his girlfriend Sango. She was slumped over in her chair, not listening, very bored, and picking off her nail-polish. He was never very faithful to her in the first place, but he didn't need to put his adulteries in her face - what she didn't know, couldn't hurt her.

Sesshoumaru awoke Miroku from his distraction. "And what does this have to do wit anything?"

"Well she was with" Sesshoumaru sat up straight.

"I don't care who she was with, that only proves that she could be a hooker. We have no use for a hooker." His impatience and boredom was growing.

Miroku replied immediately.

"That is what we expected too, at first. But the way he acted around her, the way he seemed so protective, gave me enough suspicion. So today I did some research, and I found more than I had hoped." He smiled again.

Sesshoumaru looked back at the ID picture, examining it with even more detail, working out all the ideas, inspirations, and thoughts flashing by in his mind.

Miroku leaned closer to Sesshoumaru. "Her name is Kiri, and I think she is something Naraku would miss very much if she somehow came upmissing." His words came like silk and Sesshoumaru was somehow intrigued.

Sesshoumaru locked eyes with Miroku, and a simultaneous smile infected all the quiet, obedient members sitting at the table. They had found an upper hand, and Sesshoumaru would have joined their devious smiles, but he was too preoccupied with the thought of this girl.

* * * * * *

Kagome took her seat on one of the couches. She tried to make herself comfortable as she sunk into its deep cushions. She was upset that she hadn't finished talking with Kiri, but she new this was far from over. Once she was settled, Kagome ran her fingers through her still damp hair, and noticed Inuyasha coming to sit next to her.

He seemed annoyed, and with the pouty figure of Kikyou following far behind, she didn't even need to ask. 

"Are you alright?" She wasn't quite sure why she asked. As Inuyasha sat down next to her, his annoyance seemed to melt away, and he almost smiled at her.

"I'm fine." His voice was quick and crisp, so Kagome knew not to ask further. They sat silently for a while, either not so sure what to say. Kagome was about to speak, when she noticed Inuyasha's angry stare.

His lips curled slightly and Kagome swore she heard him growl. The sight that he beheld was of Naraku and Kiri. Inuyasha wasn't the kind of guy to get in between two people, but as he watched his friend and leader forcefully embrace her, it just stirred something within him. 

"What did you find out with Kiri?" Inuyasha didn't even look at Kagome as he spoke. 

"She told me about last night, and how she gotbruised. It's nothing that we didn't know, or hasn't happened before." Inuyasha compellingly turned his head to look at her.

"Just because I know it happens, doesn't mean I have to like it." Kagome lowered her voice to a harsh whisper, hoping Inuyasha would too.

"What are we suppose to do? He is our captain." 

"And she is our friend. Can we just let her deteriorate this way? Don't you care?" Inuyasha refused to lower his voice, no matter who might be listening.

"Of course I care. But if we go against Naraku, that could mean exile, and a whole lot of other shit for us." Kagome's eyes became slits. "And don't you dare think I don't care what happens to Kiri, she is one of the only friends I have."

Inuyasha turned his entire body to face her, placing his hand on her knee, half comforting half seductively. "That's why we have to do something damit!" He was fierce and headstrong, and Kagome knew that she could not talk him out of whatever he had planned.

Kagome's eyes traveled to her knee for a moment before returning to Inuyasha's vision. "What's your plan?"

"I will talk to him." Inuyasha's expression lightened, but he did not remove his grasp of her leg. Kagome smiled, and the two quieted down. They backed away from each other a bit when they noticed Naraku headed towards them, Kiri dragging miserably behind. 

Kagome was then startled by a soft giggle. She lost her attention on Inuyasha, and looked around to see where the squeaky laugh came from. Seeing nothing in front of her, Kagome cocked her head to peek behind the back of the couch. 

Sitting on the ground was her little boy Shippou. He sat cross legged, hands covering his face, green eyes glittery under the harsh lights, and tussles of flaming hair falling on to his forehead. 

Kagome smirked at his pathetic attempt at hiding from her, and bending over the back frame of the brown leather couch, picked him up off the ground. She settled him into her lap, and pulled his hands away from his round face. He looked up at her stricken with a dumbly cute face.

"What were you doing back there?" Kagome asked in a childish voice, tickling his sides gently with her finger tips. After giggling and squirming, Shippou coughed out an answer.

"I was playing hide-and-go-seek with Kanna, and you ruined itnow she's gonna find me." Kagome wrapped her arms around Shippou's tiny waist, and squeezed him in a soft, motherly hug.

"I'm sorry baby, but you and Kanna are going to have to play somewhere else." 

"Why?" A soft, emotionless voice whispered from the corner of Kagome's vision. 

Kagome jerked her head, and her large, brown eyes, were met with two, silver orbs. The little, liquid eyed, girl was dressed all in white, and her thick, straight, hair matched the color of her eye's. Her face was listless with the undertone of childish curiosity. She was the albino, daughter of one of the lower ranking members, and Kagome had never liked her - she seemed so dead. But Shippou loved to play with her, so Kagome never did anything to stop her.

"Because Kanna, the adults are about to have a meeting, and we need you two and your other friends to go play in the back rooms." 

"Come on Shippou-chan." Kanna's voice was ghostly, like the weak, whisper of the wind. 

Shippou hopped off his mothers lap and wandered away, hand in hand with the pristine white girl. The two friends didn't look back, and had soon vanished out of the main hall, under heavy watch of Kagome's hawk like eyes.

"She really is a creepy kid." Kagome looked over her stooped shoulder at Inuyasha. He wasn't joking, his face blank and serious. 

He sat snugly in the corner of the couch, one arm lying on the back of the brown leather sofa, and the other sprawled on his leg. His golden eyes were fixated on her, and the feeling of his stare made Kagome want to blush. 

Inuyasha had really only said that, not because he meant it, or cared, but mostly just to get her to look at him. The tension between them was silence, and Inuyasha said the first thing that came to mind to break it.

"But I guess that isn't such a surprise, I mean she is Kagura's niece." The hatred for this red eyed, liar smiled woman hadn't stopped with Naraku. 

Kagome smiled, but her eyes were chastising. 

"You know you're cute like that." Inuyasha's rash abruptness finally pushed Kagome into blushing, and one of his flawless pretty-boy smiles brandished his face.

Kagome's studied the floor awkwardly, trying to avoid eye contact. "Why do you say things like that?.I mean, don't you already have someone?" Her voice was anything but bubbly, and to Inuyasha's great displeasure and disappointment, Kagome moved her stare from the floor to Kikyou. The pink tube-topped woman sat across the room, sipping some brandy and glaring at random passers by. 

Inuyasha was desperate to close in the distance between them, and he leaned far in, and unreadable look on his face. "I get lonely sometimeseverybody does." He looked away for a moment as if searching for the right words, which could be floating in the air around him. "She means nothing to me." Kagome was hesitant to smile, and Inuyasha cupped her chin in his palm. "I had never had the choice of anything better." 

He would have kissed her. Taken her lips right then and there..but she pulled away. She was afraid of something, but she wasn't sure what. 

Kagome had turned her cheek to his embrace, and Inuyasha's hand still float there, suspended in space where the lovely curve of her chin had been. His face contorted ending in a frown, and he pulled back to his corner of the couch in defeat. Kagome was nervous to face him, dreading the look of annoyance, anger or humiliation that she expected to be on his face. He was annoyed, hurt and rejected, and his voice revealed what he wouldn't admit.

"Do you not believe what I say?" He seemed agitated and impatient. Kagome still didn't look at him, but stared past the doors, past the walls, and into unseen oblivion.

"I have been hurt too much, too many times before." Inuyasha stared at her turned shoulder, again searching for the right words.

"But I don't mean to hurt you, truly I" Kagome jerked her head to look at him; her eyes were not angry or hurt, just tired and sad. Her voice was no higher than a whisper of desperation.

"I don't care. It doesn't matter what you sayit's what you do." Inuyasha tried to explain himself, and save his pride, but he was hushed by her words.

"Any liar can say they love me. Only a man can show me he cares." 

"But I" Inuyasha stopped. He was well past agitated and drew closer to anger at every moment he thought of what she said. But he did nothing. Only reclined back into his snug corner of the leather couch. If he yelled at her now, it would only prove what she taunted him with. 

Inuyasha's musings were interrupted as Naraku eloquent voice echoed through the main hall. He took one last confused glance at Kagome, who sat serious and ignoring him, then set in to listen to Naraku.

"Mutants of the Underground!" Naraku's words reverberated through everyone's ears, and he stood before them, arms tucked behind his back, and his chest pulsing with vigor and breath. Kiri was at his side, just another presentation of his power, wearing a smile that did not touch her eye's.

"Our forces in the city have become idle. We have had peace and calm for the longest time in years, with no gunshot or bloodshed of either sides. But the Elite have broken our silence, and we would be damned to do nothing about it." He was gaining the full and awesome attention of everyone present. "We all knew, if not remembered, Kirosai. He did not rank high in our cast, but was a great soldier. And I am sad that he was wasted on these months without action. But as some of you know, Kirosai was murdered, stabbed and then gun down, little over a week ago."

A voice spoke out above the group. "But the police have no suspects. How do we know it's them?"

"Do you believe such bullshit?!?" Naraku's voice contorted with even more power. "The Babylons gave their dollar to the right man at the police force, and bribed their way, so that the police would try to convince us it was anyone but them. Are we going to let them fool us? We know they are the ones behind it. Let them be punished for disturbing the peace, and let war rain again!" There was an applause that followed his abrupt silence, and the clapping quieted down as his voice rang out again. Naraku began to pace before his eager audience.

"We will not take action tonightwe need to build up our resources. But believe me.." He turned to Mutants dramatically fists clutched in front of him. "We shall get our revenge, and soon up town will be stained with their blue blood!" Again the applause followed almost mechanically, and Naraku looked back at Kiri, a bloodshot smile on his face.

"Tonight we find out informationand we shall grow ready for battle!" 

Kiri couldn't keep her smile any longer, and she let her face fall dead — her cheap mask dissolved in her lovers hatred poison.

* * * * * *

"Are you sure they will be there?" Sesshoumaru inquired. 

"Positive." Miroku's eyes were reassuring.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head absentmindedly, and Miroku continued. 

"You, Sango, and I can stay at Club Meth keeping watch for activity there, while Kouga and a couple others can patrol around the streets. How about it?"

Sesshoumaru slowly stood up, leaning over his hands pressed against the tabletop. He spoke, scanning his deep gold eyes over the people seated, quietly listening. "We will move out at eight o'clock. And Kouga, I put you in charge of assigning three people to accompany you." His eye's paused on Kouga when he too rose from the table.

"Sir," his stare was downcast, intense blue eyes focused on the glinting table. "I was wondering if I too could go to Club Meth." 

"So you can see some Underground slut." Miroku muttered louder than he should have. Kouga jerked his head to stare at the leisurely young man, who sat smirking, and leaning disrespectfully in his chair. He would have killed him right there, ripping those smirking lips off first. 

"Well what about you Miroku? You only want to go so you can look like a smart guy for thinking up the plan and then kissing Sesshoumaru's ass, when we all know you'll just spend the night groping your girlfriend, or any other woman you could reach." 

Many hands covered mouths, and the Elite members tried to suppress their laughter. Miroku was furious, and was definitely not amused - neither was Sesshoumaru. Kouga was right, Miroku had been kissing his ass, and would spend the night being a leach, but one thing he could not stand was his followers fighting each other, when there was a more important enemy.

Sango blushed bright pink, and Miroku stood up ready to defend his meager pride. But before the two had a chance to fight each other, Sesshoumaru's intimidating voice halted the brawl.

"Both of you shut up and sit down. You embarrass me. You are the Elitehighest in the city, and here you are acting like high school assholes." He paused to look at the two who had silenced completely. "The night goes as planed, and Kouga will still lead the street patrol." 

Kouga opened his mouth to speak, but was harshly stopped.

"And no arguments!" The blue-eyed boy immediately sat down, and Sesshoumaru turned his back on the group. He let the ominous echo of his powerful words play through the rooms and their minds, before replacing it with more baritone speech.

"You all know you jobs, and are free to go." Without looking back he left the narrow meeting room.

A/n: Whew, I am glad that is over. The next chap gets exciting, with the characters at club Meth and a lot of other juicy treats. Please read and review, and I promise it won't take as long with the next section, because unlike this chap I actually have an idea of what I am gonna do.

Arigatou, and keep reading!


	6. Sins of Temptation

A/N: I know, I know, it took way to long for me to update, but believe me I had good reason – which I will not bore you with now. But TADA! Here is your 8,028 word next installment of one of my most popular fics, now doesn't that make the wait at least a little worth it, ne?

What to expect in this next exciting chapter is: the whole club scene! Not much Sesshoumaru, but lots of Naraku, more swearing, drugs, lust, and the answer to what really happened between Naraku and Kiri that one mysterious night! So Please read&review!

Oh, and the song lyrics at the beginning of the chap are from the song "Stupid Girl" by Cold. I absolutely love this song, and thought it was perfect for the story.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, but I do own this plot and the characters I make up with my own mind.

WARNING: this chapter contains SWEARING, DRUG and ALCOHOL use, mild VIOLENCE, and lite SEXUAL SITUATIONS….you've been warned.

(* * *)  means change in place, time, point of view, or all three

(~ ~ ~) means a memory, flashback, or dream

Now read and enjoy!

Tasogare Akatsuki 'Dusk to Dawn'

By Gothic-Tinkerbell

Chapter 5  Sins of Temptation

_"Wanna love ya, wanna bug ya, wanna squeeze ya…Stupid girl._

_Wanna touch ya, wanna take ya, wanna shut ya…Stupid girl._

_I can't take this._

_Born to break this._

_She's going away, she's going away…what's wrong with my life today?_

_She's going away, she's going away…what's wrong with my life today?_

_Stupid girl…Stupid Girl._

_I'm a loner, I'm a loser, I'm a winner, in my mind._

_I'm a good one, I'm a bad one, I'm a sick one, with a smile._

_I can't take this._

_Born to break this._

_She's going away, she's going away…what's wrong with my life today?_

_She's going away, she's going away…what's wrong with my life today?_

_Stupid girl…Stupid Girl."_

God how she hated this. The first semi-slow song they play all night, and her she was ducking into the bathroom so her boyfriend couldn't find her. 

Kiri slid to the floor, her back against the tile of the Lady's room wall. Her hip-hugging, black plaid pants tightened around her thighs, and her red, midriff, T-shirt rose up her torso as she slumped on the ground. 

There were no other girls in the insanely silver bathroom, so she pulled out her black cigarette case with a rose engraving from her back pocket. Kiri tilted her head against the platform of the sinks, lit up her cigarette, and brushed waves of black hair from her face.

Drag after drag, Kiri sat in silence, listening to the vibrating drone of the music outside, and thinking too much. 

She didn't know why she was here, beside the fact that Naraku didn't give her much of a choice. The ride to Club Meth had been so awkward with tension, she had been afraid to speak. So the drive had been…quiet. 

It wasn't that Naraku had seemed angry, or upset, but there was definitely something bothering him. He had said something to her along the way. 

_'I'm worried about you.' Naraku had flipped off the booming stereo, and turned occasionally from looking at the road, to glance at her. She sat slumped against the passenger window, staring at the night city from the speeding, black car. _

_She looked at him from the corner of her eye. 'I'm sorry what?' She had heard him clearly the first time, but she really didn't care or need his reasons to worry about her right now_

_"I said I'm worried about you."  Kiri looked at him faintly. 'Why?"_

_Naraku didn't answer right away, but when he did it sounded as if he was changing the subject, but Kiri knew that the two were dangerously related._

_"I hear you've been talking to people."_

The conversation hadn't go on much longer after that, but it had worried her. If Naraku thought that she had been telling people what had been happening between them both, behind closed doors, lately, she really didn't know what he'd do.

Kiri sighed into her cigarette, letting the deadly smoke roll over her ample lips glazed in deep red lipstick. 

As she flicked the deadened ashes of her expired cigarette across the ladies room floor, and prepared to light up another one, the door swung open. Accompanying the breath of warm air, was an instant of blasting music, and the chatter of the three women entering the bathroom. 

As they walked into the bathroom, their group seemed to disperse, and the tallest of them all, a particularly thin woman with straight brown hair, noticed Kiri on the floor. She did not try to hide her look of arrogance and disgust as she stood for an instant, watching Kiri ignite her silver rose lighter, and then light her cigarette. She puffed at the end of it, trying to get a full drag, and the tall woman questioned her with a great sense of presumption in her voice.

"You do know your not allowed to smoke inside the bathroom?" Kiri pulled the cigarette away from her lips, and blew a thick puff of heavy smoke directly at the woman, a look of 'go fuck yourself' on her face. The woman gave another look of disgust, and stalked off towards the large mirrors on the other end of the bathroom.

As one of the other three left for the mirrors, one stayed behind. Her face was round and tan, with short, brown hair curving around her plump cheeks. The girl looked young, but her womanly curves filled out her short, blue dress.

Kiri grew annoyed when she realized the girl was not just staggered back from the group, but standing and watching her. Kiri had been contemplating the floor, looking head on into the abyss growing in her mind, but she now raised her eyes in a silent, accusing stare. 

The girl in the blue dress now realized her mistake, smiling sweetly out of instinct and immediately trying to validate her reason.

"I apologize, it was rude of me to stare. But I was just… fascinated." Kiri's cold stare was her reply.

"Uhh…well you just looked…I mean." The plump girl fumbled with her explanation as she felt the judgment of Kiri's eyes. 

The girl sighed. "You looked like you were going to die." Awkward silence followed, and the girl with her slinky, blue dress walked up to Kiri, hand extended, ready to shake.

"My name's Tomi." Her smile flashed with pink braces. But Tomi's sweet expression and hand pulled away when Kiri made no attempt to greet her. 

While Tomi stood looking hurt, Kiri took another drag.

Tomi was about to give up and return to her vacuous friends, when Kiri had a change of heart, and regretfully gave her name – she felt oddly sorry for the girl.

"My names Kiri." She said. The pink braces shone again, and Kiri smashed her cigarette butt on the bathroom floor. 

"I really am sorry, I always do things like that, stare, ask questions, and just get my nose where it doesn't belong." She chuckled.

Kiri spoke with apprehension. "Really, it's no big deal." 

The girl at the mirror, who hadn't asked Kiri about her smoking, now budged into the conversation.

"Do you come here often? I think I've seen you before." She asked, while applying more mascara to her already ink black lashes.

"Yeah. I'm sure I've seen you also." Tomi piped in.

"I come here time to time." Kiri was quiet and reserved, the way she always was with people she didn't know.

"We come here all the time." Tomi began – she was the talkative type. "We use to go to Liquid moon, but they closed that down after the gang shootings. Now me, Reina…" Tomi pointed to the girl at the mirror with mascara. "…and Nana." She gestured to the tall slender girl with brown hair. "Come here, because it's the hottest place in town."

Nana turned away from the mirror. "You mean _you_ always come here, you only drag us with you most of the time." She gave an arrogant look at Kiri. "Tomi's on a desperate search for a boyfriend." 

Tomi blushed, and tried to act like the comment didn't embarrass her. She attempted to change the subject.

"What about you Kiri? Do you have a boyfriend?" 

Kiri's expression went from contemplative to defensive and almost frightened. She looked up at Tomi with fierce eyes, making it clear she didn't want to answer the question.

"I'm sorry." Tomi retorted automatically. "I didn't know, I was just curious. I had no idea that…" She stopped mid sentence, a look of shock came over her face, as it dawned on her. "He's the reason…isn't he? The reason you're so upset…" 

Kiri cut her off. "How old are you Tomi?" 

The girl spoke with young innocence. "Well honestly I'm seventeen, but my ID says twenty-one."    __

Kiri thought back to the tragic hardship that had been her seventeenth year of life. A lot had happened at that point that would control her future from then on.

"As someone young, I give you one piece of advice. Bad things happen to good people, so it's better not to ask questions…you might get the truth."

She spoke with a tone of finality in her words, and Tomi wandered over to the mirror and her friends, without even saying 'sorry' this time.

None of the girls talked for a while, the only sounds were the clicking of compacts, lipstick tubes, and the distant drone of the music in the club. Kiri had returned to her cigarette, and again her mind drifted, until she was pulled back by female voices at the mirrors.

"Did you girls see some of the guys here?" asked Reina. 

"I know - complete hotties." Added Tomi.

Nana looked at them both with a smug knowing. "But you won't believe the_ guy _I _saw." Nana and Tomi were silent with anticipation. "The leader of the Elite himself…Sesshoumaru. The walking dream with silver hair." _

Kiri's ears tuned to their conversation after she caught the name of her gang's greatest threat.

Tomi giggled. "Are you serious?!? He is like the hottest thing to ever come out of uptown." A wide smile stretched her lips. "Did you talk to him?" 

The tall, thin, bragging girl's smile faded. "No. But I'm pretty sure he looked at me for while. I'm just waiting for him to come talk to me…you know, play it cool."

Tomi nodded in agreement. 

"Oh but that's nothing compared to who _I _saw." Reina said as she applied a third coat of mascara in the mirror. 

"Well I bet your going to tell us." Nana said, angry she was being out done.

Reina looked at her and smiled, "Of course." She put her mascara away and faced the girls.

Without realizing it, Kiri had somehow been drawn into their banter, and was actually somewhat curious who this man was.

"Okay." Reina began painting her story. "Right after we got here, I wanted to get a drink, but the front bar was completely crowded with people. So, I went to the back bar, you know, where all the drug dealers and hard cores hang out, and after I got my Jack Daniels, I walked around a bit, and checked out the people. Then, low and behold, sitting at one of the farthest tables, I saw Naraku."

Tomi gasped, Nana's eyes grew to saucers, and Kiri got off the ground.

Nana interrupted. "Your kidding right. I mean, I've seen him before, but not at a place so mainstream as this."

"I swear I'm not kidding. And girls, he-was-gorgeous." Reina rolled her eye's back to exaggerate her point.

"I think he's kinda creepy…have you heard the rumors?" Tomi muttered. 

Reina looked down at the innocent teen. "I know, but isn't that part of the whole attraction. He's got that dangerous appeal, and those eyes - I swear they were on fire. I mean, when he noticed I was staring at him and looked back, I couldn't take it and I rushed right back here."

"Oh my god." Nana wore a smile that instantly came to the lips when fantasies played through the mind.

Reina giggled seductively and bit her lip. "I bet he's an animal in bed."

Kiri couldn't take this anymore, and anger boiled inside of her at these girls who didn't know shit. If they wanted him so bad, they could have him. But they didn't know, and would never understand. And the fact that there was nothing she could do about it angered her even more.

Kiri left the silver women's rooms, slamming the door open and shut, and leaving her burnt out cigarette butts, and three very confused girls.

· * * * * * *

Naraku downed his shot of peppered vodka, and slammed the glass on the smooth tabletop. He wiped his lips clean with his fingers, and then holding his chin in his hand, propped up his tipsy head. 

He was staring holes across the room. His dark eyes unfocused, and his mind drifted. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The gathering had adjourned and everything seemed good and settled to him. He had sent Kiri a head to the car and told her to wait there for him. They were just going to go out to get some lunch, and then head back to the apartment before the club, but Naraku still liked to know where she was.

He had stopped to talk to one of his informants for a moment, and was lagging behind when a firm hand was placed on his shoulder. Naraku turned to come face to face with Inuyasha. His second in command's solemn expression was carved in stone.

"I need to talk to you." The tone of his voice didn't seem to leave much room for discussion, and Naraku detested the sound. 

"Right now is not a good time…" Inuyasha interrupted him harshly.

"No. We need to talk _now_." 

Naraku was skeptical, but sighed, and gave in. "What the fuck is this about Inuyasha?" 

"We can't talk here." 

Naraku wore a nasty smile, mocking his friend with sarcasm. "Then lead the way."

Inuyasha motioned to the alleyway with his head, and Naraku followed him reluctantly. Mostly everyone had left, so they could be alone. 

When Inuyasha finally stopped, Naraku was about to speak, but was silenced as he was shoved and pinned against the slick wall of the alley. Before he could defy the act of force, he was met with pure anger.

"What the fuck have you been doing to Kiri!?!" Inuyasha still had his hands forcefully on Naraku's shoulders, and he was only inches away so that he was _completely understood._

Naraku tried to push Inuyasha off him. "What the…"

"You said you weren't going to do shit like that anymore!" Inuyasha barked through clenched teeth. 

The delicate matter was finally dawning on Naraku, and he attempted to keep his own anger under control as he addressed his dimwitted follower. He had eyes of cold fire that met Inuyasha's stare with vigilance. 

"I haven't done anything." He stayed calm and preserved, and played innocence with perfection. 

"I saw the bruises god damit!" Inuyasha was to the point of slugging Naraku straight in the face, but directed his rage to the alley wall as his fist met with the stone right next to Naraku's head. Inuyasha dropped his head, looked at the ground, and panted as his heart raced with rage.

Naraku took this opportunity to carefully take Inuyasha's wrist, pull his hand from the wall and placed it to his side.

"Ahh, temper, temper." Naraku eyed his companion and subordinate angrily, as he slipped out from his grasp. 

"You never hit a girl." Inuyasha whispered, but his voice gained intensity. "You never ever fucking hit a girl!" He punched the wall again, and the sound of the impact reverberated against the mildew festered alley.

Naraku studied him for a moment, and shook his head.

"It's pathetic, you know that don't you?"

Inuyasha finally raised his head to look over his shoulder at Naraku. He didn't say a thing.

"I mean, when have you ever cared about what I've done before? When did you become a night in silver armor, ready to defend the damsel in distress?" There was a moment of tension between the two, as their eyes were locked in a silent battle in which Naraku was undoubtedly victorious. "Never once did you say anything in the past? Why now?" He mused mockingly as a sneer bloomed on his face. 

Naraku sighed. "Just know this," He leaned closer to Inuyasha, his expression unpredictable. "You take orders from me. That means I can listen to what you say, but I don't have to care."

Inuyasha was at a loss of words, and took his defeat without pride, honor, or a last word.

"Have a nice day Inuyasha." Naraku clipped. "I will see you at Club Meth tonight."

He left the alley, and headed for his car. He could see Kiri sitting in the passenger seat, watching his approach from the alley as if he was the bringer of death himself. 

There was always something about her fear that aroused him. But sadly he wasn't in the mood to bring her to her knees trembling…yet.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Naraku looked up as his informant sat down across from him. He was a thin jittery man, paranoid in a way, and always one to look over his shoulder. But experiencing the punishments he's faced from being a snitch, would make anyone twitch.

The man itched his nose, as he looked at Naraku's slumped form.

"You look like shit." 

The glare given by Naraku terminated any further discussion about that, and the snitch knew well when to change the subject. He snapped his fingers repeatedly until an annoyed waitress making rounds came over. 

"Tequila please." The waitress left with his order.

"Kazuki, did you bring me anything or not?" Naraku was impatient, and getting drunker by the minute.

Kazuki chewed on his fingernail nervously, and muttered out a reply.

"Sorry boss, didn't get much." His eyes darted around the room, trying to look anywhere but at Naraku.

"Well what did you get?" 

"I know that some Elite are coming here tonight. I don't know when, and I don't know who, but they got to be some important people. Other than that information was pretty scarce, but the clubs not that big, your people should be able to find them."

The building in which Club Meth resided was a two story building that once had been used as factory for heavy drug dealers, before the measly law enforcement broke down on them. In short, the place was pretty damn big, and could hold a hell of a lot of people, so though the Elite leaders were well known, it would still be like looking for a needle in a haystack.

Naraku was losing tolerance for his informant. "Do you even know _why they're here?" _

Kazuki gave a jerky shake 'no' of his head, and knocked back his shot of tequila that the waitress had just brought him.

Naraku frowned and stared at the table in thought for a moment, not even lifting his head when he finally spoke.

"Get out of my site, maggot." 

Kazuki took the warning nice and clearly, and scurried from the table like a frightened mouse. Naraku put his head back in his hand, and tried to clear his thoughts, and extinguish his anger. 

* * * * * * * * *

Kiri plopped down on a leather barstool rubbing her temples in frustration. She was staring off into her own personal consuming void, when the bartender interrupted her. 

"Look sweetheart we got a full bar tonight, so if you want to sit you got to order something too." 

Kiri looked at the man, her expression threatening, rivaling a madman. 

"Vodka on the rocks," she looked him straight in the eyes, "and if you call me sweetheart again…I'll throw something."

The bartender left with her order, returning with less than enthusiastic service. Kiri continued for two more shots, before she began to loosen up and felt like moving around. 

She turned around on her barstool and looked out upon the crowd. People danced in a mob like fashion, convulsing to the music till detail seemed to disappear and the forms melted together into a unified congregation of sin. Something inside her wanted to join with them, forget her problems and individuality by becoming one of the pulsing crowd.

But first she needed a lift. 

Finishing her fourth shot that sat patiently on the counter, she rose and left the sanctity of the bar. She slowly mingled around the outskirts of the mob, and made her way to the back of the club, filed with scattered tables and questionable behavior. Looking around for her specific need, she spotted a round table in the far right corner with three men sitting at it. They huddled around the tabletop, which was laced with a white powder, almost unnoticeable from her distance - but Kiri knew what she was looking for.

Kiri approached the table, her mood completely changed as she made a show of herself - standing tall, eyes seductive, and flaunting her feminine features. The three men noticed her well before she made it to their table, and they were cautious but interested. 

The one in the center of the three had a square, dark face, and a goatee, and watched her with the most intrigue. Kiri returned his stare, and a tacit agreement was formed between them - they both knew why she was coming. 

Kiri finally sat down at the table. The center one immediately spoke.

"Oh," he snickered, "well what's a pretty lady like you watching something like this." The man with the goatee gestured to the small mound of fine, white powder, himself, and the two other men snorting it. Kiri looked at him coldly - she was drunk, unhappy, and in no mood to mess with assholes.

"I'm not watching." A wicked and patronizing smile plaid on his lips. 

"Then I must ask. What's a pretty lady like you doing with things like this?" Kiri had no patience for him, and was sick of him treating her like she was some untouchable, pure, innocent, little girl. She leaned over the black marble table, her arm under and across her chest, accentuating her breasts - she wanted to make sure they were paying attention.

"So what? A lady can't get fucked up?" The man's wicked smile grew bigger and gained a lustful tint. The look on his face, mixed with the well-groomed goatee around his lips, made him look just like what the old biblical stereotype of Satan should be.

"Would the lady like some help to get _fucked_." Kiri scowled at him, showing her disgust for him and his too contently watching friends.

"I was talking about the coke, you dip-shit." 

The man's smile faded slightly. "And I was talking about you, wench." 

Kiri reacted to their sudden flash of anger, and smiled teasingly. "Well, I might think about your offer, if you let me take a hit." Kiri gestured to the pile of cocaine quickly with her finger. The men's smiles returned and the one in the middle signaled to his friend on the right.

The man on the right pulled out a small, rectangular piece, of white, paper, and placed it on the table next to the coke. He then took a small sifter out of his other pocket, and created a thin, white, line of power down the center of the paper. Then with a smile and a wink, pushed the paper across the table to Kiri. He offered her a straw, but she refused. And the three men looked on in wonder, as Kiri bent over the paper, covered one of her nostrils with her thumb, and inhaled the entire line of powered, in one hit, through her nose.

Kiri lifted her face back into their gazes, and shook her head slightly while twitching her nose. She then smiled and tucked a strand of her black bangs that had fallen into her face, behind her ear.

"That's some good shit." 

The men were impressed and decided that this girl was worth keeping around. But Kiri ran her fingers through her hair and rose from the black marble table. 

"Thanks." Kiri smirked at them and started to walk back to the pulsing dance floor. The man with the goatee looked at his friend on his left and then stood up, calling out to Kiri.

"Hey, what about our offer!" Kiri stopped and slowly turned around. She met their stares with poise and confidence, and the same disgust she had before.

"I said I'd think about it. That doesn't mean I'd say yes." With that Kiri turned and entered the sea of swaying bodies, beneath flashing lights, and it was no use for the men to try and find her. The one with a goatee sat down and hunched over the table, taping his finger on its smooth surface.

"Bitch." He muttered. 

But Kiri's injustice in their eyes was soon forgotten at the consumption of more narcotics.

* * * * * *

Kiri felt an arm on her shoulder and turned around. She wasn't disappointed or excited to see Inuyasha smiling at her with a glass of liquor in his hand. 

"Yo." His lips curled up in a cocky smile.

"Hey." She replied weakly. 

Kiri could tell what he was thinking as he looked her up and down, smelling the alcohol on her breath, and the red hue creeping into the corners of her eyes. 

Inuyasha frowned. "Are you okay?"

Kiri smiled facetiously. "Never better." 

"You're not very convincing." He said, half joking, half worried.

"Damn." The same frustrated smile crossed Kiri's lips. "I guess I have to work on my acting skills." 

"But seriously, what's bothering you?" 

Kiri sighed. Too much of her life was crumbling in the palm of her hands. Not like she had much control over it anyway, but the pieces just seemed to keep falling, falling. 

"I don't really want to talk about it." Kiri took a new interest in her shoes, as she avoided Inuyasha's stare. 

He saw that she was turning away, and he made a drastic move to keep her interest. 

"I talked to Naraku today…" No longer than did he utter those words, did Kiri's eyes fix on him in unadulterated accusation. 

Surprised by the sudden hostility towards him, Inuyasha tried to defend himself.

"I was only…" She cut him off.

"It was you?" She whispered. Kiri drew closer to Inuyasha, getting in his face. She looked up at him menacingly, not letting him speak. "You're the one who ratted me out?"

"I didn't rat you out…"

"Shut up!" She began to chuckle dryly to herself. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

Inuyasha tried to apologize. "I was only trying to help."

"You would have helped more if you had just kept your big mouth shut, and you nose out of where it doesn't belong."

"I was worried about you Kiri."

"Well you better be worried now!" She smiled wickedly, her fear playing out ironically on her lips. 

Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder. He looked into her eyes. 

"What is he going to do you?" He began to shake his head slowly, "Cuz Kiri I swear I will beat the shit out of him if…"

Kiri brushed Inuyasha's hand off her shoulder, and shoved him, his drinking spilling onto the ground. "Your a little late." 

She stalked off into the crowd of people on the dance floor. Inuyasha watched her go, again feeling out of control of the situation, and guilty for making it worse.

· * * * * * *

Sesshoumaru made his way through the scattered crowds of people. It wasn't very difficult, because they all seemed to move aside for him, except for the few who froze like a deer in headlights, desperate to say something, to touch the infamous figure - but who were all to afraid. 

His face was set in a silent but intimidating stare, and wisps of his silver dyed hair fell to his face, giving him a mystical look, as they brushed against his tattooed markings. 

The staircase to the second floor lay before him as his destination. But an impulse caused him to side-glance and pick up a familiar face. 

Sesshoumaru stopped to look. A girl with a despairing face was shoving her way through the dancing people. Something caused him to watch her for a moment – her face seemed so familiar, but he couldn't place where he had seen her before. 

Then their eye's met. The girl had raised her head to avoid being hit in the face by a waving arm, and she locked her eye's with his stare. 

Sesshoumaru noticed how fleeting the moment was. The figure of despondent beauty almost seemed to cower and flee from him instantly, and before he knew it, she had disappeared into the crowd again. 

He reluctantly returned to his business, regarding the incident as strange, and then ascended the stairs. He came upon yet another crowded dance floor, smoke tainted air, and sinful people. As he entered he passed Miroku and Sango, who were in heated embrace against a wall. 

Sesshoumaru spoke as he passed them, not even heeding the two, in his eyes disgusting, lovers. "I think I found something…"

The two pulled apart in shock. Miroku immediately straightened out his clothing and fixed his hair, while Sango wiped her smeared lipstick from her cheek. They both had red cheeks and panting breaths as they followed behind their poised leader. 

· * * * * * *

Kiri dodged deeper into the crowd to avoid Sesshoumaru's glance. She couldn't believe he was here. Sure, that one girl from the bathroom had said that she had seen him, but Kiri hadn't given much credit to what a shallow, gossiping girl said. 

A shot of liquor sat unattended at an empty table, and without even knowing what she drinking, Kiri downed the burning liquid to take the edge off. 

The song again changed to a more uplifting beat. The palpitating base would make anyone want to move, and it was just the inspiration Kiri needed.

With a new sense of passion she discarded the shot glass and found a spot inside the droning dance floor. 

Bodies swayed and closed in the distance. Hands were everywhere from different arms, touching and feeling without a sense of shame. Sweat stained the air with an acrid scent, and the orgy of dancing continued.

Kiri closed her eyes, letting herself follow the music without question or doubt, ignoring all other outside forces. She gave herself over to the beating vibrations, and nothing else mattered.

An eager man had seen Kiri dancing alone, her rounded figure moving seductively, and made his way to her, standing behind Kiri and countering to her every move. Kiri didn't pay attention to the man, and kept moving and swaying - ignoring his hands on her hips, his eyes on her body, and the friction he was imposing on her. The stranger was practically molesting her within the social and traditional boundaries created by generations of uncensored culture, but she didn't care. 

She just had to keep dancing.

The music beat faster and the orgy followed frantically. But observing from the corner, a spider was lurking, just emerged from his blackened nest. His dark curls flowed onto his taught shoulders, and cast grotesque shadows onto his deathly pale face. The murk of the corner consumed his form as his all black attire melted into the background. He wore an expression of dissatisfaction. The spider stayed outside the dancing mob and kept his eyes on Kiri and this intruding man. 

Naraku growled. 

There he was, defiling his woman in the vast public that was the dance floor. This man's hands were on Kiri's hips, occasionally grazing her ass. His firm grip on her body made it easy to move against her and manipulate both their movements. 

This man was crossing a line, and touching what did not belong to him. Touching what was _his. Naraku couldn't watch this anymore - he couldn't take it._

Naraku pushed his way through the crowd, everyone seemed to be in his way, and his anger amplified his impatience. A few dancers he had shoved aside had begun to challenge him, but their threats were taken back once they saw _who exactly they were dealing with. _

Finally he had worked his way to Kiri and the intruder. He stood behind the two, threatening and ominous. Naraku even watched them for a moment, motionless, staring at the back of the violator's head, focusing all his drunken rage into that one spot. 

The whole wave of people ebbed and flowed around him, and he seemed to be the only stable and constant thing for miles. His stillness was only broken once he finally let his rage be released. 

In one swift motion Naraku pulled back his fist and slugged the side of the man's head from behind. The two broke apart instantly, and Kiri stopped and turned, horrified to see Naraku panting with anger and adrenaline, while the man she had been ignoring but dancing with none the less, staggered back a bit. 

A few close range dancers observed, but not enough noticed to start a real audience. 

Once the man finally came back up, Naraku gifted him with another blow to his swelling face - before the stranger even had a chance to see the fist coming. 

Life seemed to play slowly for a moment, and Kiri saw in great detail, the man's head knock back, and his body give out beneath him and begin to fall. 

This was all too familiar, and as he fell in slow motion to her eyes, Kiri remembered in bitter clarity what had occurred between Naraku and herself the night before.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Her bruised shoulder hit the ground again, bashing the tender area, and Kiri gasped in response. The force of his blow sent her back colliding with their bedroom wall, and she lay motionlessly on her side - afraid to move. 

But before she knew it the preying spider was upon her. 

Naraku bent down on one knee and reached for her neck. His fingers enclosed around the soft pale flesh, and he lifted her back onto her feet.

Kiri scratched desperately at his fist, and avoided contact with his rage filled dark eyes - the undefined depths focusing purely on her. Again she had to be reminded that running away was _not_ a smart choice, nor really an option. Her legs kicked out but could not reach him.

With sadistic ease her held her up by the neck, just forceful enough so that she wouldn't choke - but she would cry. He played the game with skill and poise, keeping his placidly mysterious façade, as he struck terror inside his beloved.

In his eyes, each cut, each bruise, each mark in her skin that he left was a lesson, and though she never did stop trying to escape, and she never really fully subdued to him - this was the only thing he knew to train her.

He had cultivated pain within his stone-cold heart for as long as he could remember. He loved her more than anything he had ever known, so she should only receive what he had in abundance. 

Naraku slammed Kiri against the bedroom wall, his hand still in a death grip around her neck. His eyes traveled the length of her body, noticing the black-and-blue spots on her whiter than white skin. He grinned oddly. 

"Say that you love me." Again he raised the horrid demand, in a threatening growl. Kiri began to weep and convulse from fear.

Naraku slammed her against the wall again, and tightened his chokehold on her.

"SAY IT!!!" He raged.

A glowing sliver of the moon shown out as a silver silhouette against purple skies. A city of sin slept, as its nocturnal inhabitants still roamed free. And far below the dawn-tinted horizon, a muffled cry of pain could be heard, and then followed by the words of a broken heart.

"I love you." 

Kiri coughed, and choked for air - her dignity again taken from her.  

Now that his simple request had been satisfied, the odd grin returned, now accompanied by a primitive glow in his eyes.

Kiri was still only wearing a pair of black cotton panties, and the rest of her, from the sloping curve of her chest to her ice-bitten toes, was his to have.

Naraku looked Kiri one more time in the eyes, his grin expanding into a now lustfully evil smile. He reached for her panties, and ripped them off.

Kiri would have moved away from him, but there was nowhere to go - she was trapped. So Naraku closed in around her and took what he believed to be rightfully his.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The mans body hit the dance floor, and time for Kiri stopped moving at an agonizing pace. She shook her head to dissipate the fog in her mind. 

She looked down at her arm. Naraku had a firm grip on it, but was distracted for the moment with the task of making sure the stranger got every bit of pain her could render.

Since he was ignoring her, she took the time to observe him. Aww, how he disgusted her - but his jealously was a strange thing. She hated the controlling, accusing attitude he had, but at least someone out there wanted her so much he would fight to keep her. But that wasn't always a good thing either. 

Kiri felt his grip get tighter, and was now being dragged behind him as he wormed his way out of the gathering crowd. Even though the man Naraku had fought was close to being unconscious, no one dared move to help him until they knew the dangerous Underground leader had left.

The two stopped on the outskirts of the dance floor, their voices and bodies hidden by a large shadowing overhang. Naraku forced Kiri to face him, or at least look up at him because of his intimidating size.

Kiri blurted out her defense before she knew how Naraku was going to react to the situation at hand. 

"It's not my fault - I was just dancing. I didn't know he was there…I'm sorry."

"I know!" Naraku yelled to silence he pleading. "I hit him, not you, didn't I?"

Kiri nodded shakily. She could tell by his eyes and breath that he was drunk, but then again, from her appearance and smell he could probably tell she too was drunk and had been snorting cocaine - so they were even. 

She also noticed that Naraku was contently staring at her, as if he was always about to say something, but decided against it. 

"What is it," she asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"No." He shook his head as he answered - his reply seemed automatic more than genuine. 

He took in a heavy breath, as he never let his eyes leave hers. The green pools, now a musty purple from the darkness, seemed to pull him in, and he was drowning in their depths. 

"I was just thinking about how I wanted this to be a night for you and me, and yet I've seen you hardly at all tonight."

This was partly her fault for avoiding him, but she almost completely forgot her reason for that as she was strangely touched by his sincerity.   

"As you know, I've never been one to let business get in the way of pleasure," He grinned boyishly as he took her hand in his. "But I've been so distracted lately, I ignore the most important things."

Naraku kissed the smooth top part of her hand in a sweet gesture. 

Kiri would have let her jaw drop to the ground if possible. How could he say such a thing? After everything, absolutely _everything_ that has happened in just the last twenty-four hours, how could he say this? He was a real son-of-a-bitch to treat her like shit, and then manipulate her feelings the next - and he knew he was. In fact, thought Kiri, he probably enjoyed it. He enjoyed this complex game he had created, of love, life, sex, and lies, with her as the pone. 

Kiri couldn't help but be cruelly facetious. "What are you going to say next? Ask me to marry you?" She probably shouldn't have said this, but she did.

Naraku's sickly-sweet smile faded, and he let her hand drop. The two beloved lovers and hated enemies stood in intense and uncomfortable silence. Naraku's impatience with ignorance caused him to give in first.

"We can leave now, your highness," he clipped maliciously. "I've gotten what I came for, so we may gather the others and leave."

A familiar male voice piped in. "Already?" 

Kiri glanced to see Inuyasha. 

"Yes, Inuyasha. Already." Naraku had no patience for him now.

Kiri looked at the silver hair boy, stuffed into leather pants, and a button-up blue shirt, which still held the stain of his liquor that Kiri had spilt on him - she felt bad for that now. 

She looked back at Naraku and soon realized the mounting tension and awkward silence between the three of them. Naraku was staring at Inuyasha in displeasure, Inuyasha looked at Naraku with apprehension, and her eye's traveled from one to another as she began to wonder what had really happened between them earlier. 

Kiri desperately tried to break the enclosing silence. 

"May I use the ladies room before we leave?" 

"Fine." Naraku snapped at her without looking. "Just be quick about it, and met us at the main entrance." 

Kiri nodded and headed towards the bathroom - relieved she was leaving that situation. 

Once Inuyasha was sure Kiri had gone, his normal façade melted into professional seriousness.

"I saw my half-bro…I mean, I saw Sesshoumaru." 

"Wonderful. Did you two have a nice family reunion?" Naraku wasn't done with his sarcasm quite yet. 

"You know we don't speak." Inuyasha said with a heavy sigh. "And forgive me," false sincerity added to his voice, "I thought you might want to know that your most hated opponent and rival, in fact your worst enemy, that you've wanted dead since any of us can remember is in the same building as you."

Inuyasha looked over his unreadable captain. "That's what you came here for, right? You wanted info on the Elite? Well you got the fucking leader of the Elite upstairs."

Naraku calculated the information in his mind, seeing if it molded to his already thought out plan. 

"We're still leaving…" The dark eyed man took his leave, and his trusted follower trailed behind. 

· * * * * * * * * *

· 

His knuckles knocked against the cold, polished surface. "Come on, were leaving." He commanded, hoping his voice penetrated the thick door.

Kiri had been taking an abnormally long time in the women's room, and his impatience had subjected him to the degrading task of finding her without entering the ladies room. 

He didn't get an answer, and heaved a haggard sigh.

Naraku stepped back and leaned against the wall outside the restroom, using his well trained self-control to muster any patience he might have left. At least Inuyasha had gone home, driven to his apartment on the east side in his little Mercedes. That bastard was really costing him lately – Naraku made a mental note to do something about his second in command later.

The insidious man looked up from his thoughts, and another degrading task presented itself as a woman came to use the bathroom. Biting back his pride, Naraku approached the lady.

"Excuse me miss," the woman's dark marble eyes studied him with apprehension, and she clutched her purse tighter at her side. Naraku managed to bring a false but convincing smile to his full lips. "Would you please assist me in finding my girlfriend? She went into the ladies room," he gestured to the door with his graceful hand, "and has been taking a very long time. I am worried about her. Would you please see if she is inside?" He asked, eyebrows arched. 

The woman's eyes softened, relieved that this had nothing to do with her – she was not at all use to men talking to her before she entered the bathroom. 

She returned an insincere smile. "Sure."

Naraku stepped back again, and let the lady enter. His expression returned to a more honest, disgruntled look. Five or ten minutes passed, an unbearable amount of time for Naraku, and the lady again returned.

She had forgotten about him, and he tapped her on the shoulder before she left. Naraku said nothing, but looked at her with covered anticipation.

"Ohh, right." She bubbled reluctantly. "I'm sorry, I don't know where your girlfriend is. There wasn't anyone else in the bathroom." The woman turned and left.

Naraku waited a moment, his face morphing to passionate ardor, and his breath quickened. His pride all but forgotten, determination took over as he slammed open the bathroom door, and entered in a rampage.

He immediately went to the stalls, kicking each one open. His delicate ego was burning with treacherous stabs as he realized how he had been deceived - played like fool. Each door that swung open and revealed an empty stall infuriated him even more.

Naraku turned and punched the wall. His chest undulated and the inky depths of his eyes hued red. Then as he calmed down a bit and began to rely on his sense more than his rage, he finally noticed the gentle breeze kissing his cheek.

Naraku looked up and saw an open widow above the sinks. It had been pried open by reckless hands, which had only desired to get out. The window was exposed to the night, and it was the last and fatal blow to his power. 

She had escaped….again.  

· * * * * * * * * *

· 

Kiri's heart was racing faster than a heard of wild horses. And that's how she felt at this moment, like a wild horse. A caged beast that had starved itself so much, that it could finally squeeze between the bars, and feel freedom in it's blood.

Her feet were swollen inside her steel toed boots, but the elation of having the cold night wind flow through her hair, and the moonlight reflect on her tired eyes was enough motivation to keep running.

She didn't even know where she was going. 

The street she was bounding down, curved into the horizon as it declined into a steep hill, and before her the night seemed to go on forever. So did it matter to where she flew? She was flying and that's all that mattered.

Kiri came to the downward curve of the hill and leapt. Her long black jacket streamed behind her like tattered wings, and for a spilt second she really was suspended in air. But moments are fleeting, and before she knew it, her feet hit the pavement, and she almost toppled forward and down the hill.

The tattered angel kept her footing, and sped down the hill, only to be watched by the stars. 

As she reached the bottom of the hill and the end of the isolated sidewalk, Kiri prepared to slow down before she ran straight into oncoming traffic. 

But from her blind spot came a cop car that rolled down the main street, turned into the corner Kiri was at. She stopped suddenly, and almost slammed completely into the police car as it stopped at the corner.

Kiri took a step back, and panted as she tried to catch her breath. The cop from the driver's side got out of the car.

Kiri shook her head. "I'm sorry officer," she spit out between breaths, "I didn't see…I didn't see you…coming." She was confused when the policeman said nothing, and kept walking towards her.

He wore thick sunglasses that hid almost half of his face, so Kiri had no idea what he was thinking. She took another step back.

"Are you Kiri Atsakumae?" The officer asked with the same lack of emotion that his face had.

Kiri nodded, her apprehension and confusion building. The officer looked at his partner who still sat inside the cop car, and motioned for him to come out. He looked back at Kiri, and waved his hand, gesturing for her to come closer.

"I'm sorry miss, but your gonna have to come with us."

"Why?" Kiri took another step back, getting ready to run.

"Please don't ask questions miss."

A/n: I hope everyone liked it, and yes I know it was long, but that's my excuse for taking so long. I was going to cut it off sooner, but decided to go all the way, and give you that wonderful cliffhanger (it keeps you coming back).

Please read and review, and know that I appreciate all my readers (my reviewers even more) and that I just want my stuff to get out, be read, and for people to enjoy it. And I am working hard on the next chapters to my other fics.

Next time in Tasogare Akatsuki 'Dusk to Dawn', expect pain, betrayal, sex, and the moment you've all been waiting for, when Sesshoumaru and Kiri meet!


	7. Selling Your Soul to the Shadow Cathedra...

A/N: It had been an eternity and three life times since I updated this fic – in fact I had forgotten about it, and fan fic is no longer a part of my life anymore. But, since I loved this particular story so much, and know a lot of you do too, I updated it.

Now please read the noticed I put up on my authors page, info page, whatever that thing is, it will tell you a bit about what my plans are for my fics.

But now I have finally given you something, the answer to the cliif hanger, but not all that I promised you. But trust me, I plane to have part II very soon. So enjoy!

I warn you in advance of sexual and violent content that may be seen as mature and perverse, and promise it will only get worse with part II.

Tasogare Akatsuki 'Dusk to Dawn'

By Gothic Tinkerbell

Chapter 6 Selling Your Soul to the Shadow Cathedral (Part I)

Naraku opened the front door of his apartment in response to a blunt knock. With strong, delicate fingers that never faltered in their movements, he unlatched the locks and propped open the door to see whom his visitor was.

To his delight it was exactly who he was expecting.

Cold, black, calculating eyes examined the two police officers in full uniform with little interest, his attention mostly on the girl they restrained securely between them.

"Sir," the older looking officer regarded Naraku through his reflective glasses, "I think this-" he pulled the girl's arm so she jerked forward slightly "-belongs to you."

Kiri dared not look Naraku in the eyes - she knew what she would find there. Her stare was indifferently averted to the floor, but she felt him just the same. She could never escape that feeling. The feeling one might get when a thunder cloud, dark and bulging, hovers through and never seems to pass until it bleeds rain unto us all.

When she finally worked the courage to take a glimpse at him, it was just as she thought. Naraku was eerily silent, wearing the same clothes from the club, his hair mussed and scattered over his shoulders, and those damn piercing eyes…

The older officer was the one to finally break the awkward silence. "Well, now that she has been returned, I think our job is done. Call us if there are any more _problems_."

The officer pulled Kiri harshly by the arm, forcing her into the apartment, and into the waiting grasp of Naraku. He held her arm in one hand in the same fashion the officer had done, and at the moment she was being treated as a lost object being passed around and finally returned to its owner.

With his free hand Naraku discreetly pulled out a bill of large sum, and passed it to the officer in a handshake. Having received payment for their corrupt services the officers smiled, and then left.

In a world where every cent counted, and every connection was a way to power, most of the police had long ago given up on the idea of 'justice' in favor of the idea of 'industry'. They all had their priorities, and knew being on the good side of a powerful gang leader like Naraku was profitable. But of course Naraku knew his influence over the police meant he did not have to follow the rules - there were no rules.

Unfortunately, what this all meant to Kiri, was that there was no place to hide, nowhere to run, and no one to turn to. Justice had been buried in a cold grave along with freedom.

The clicks and snaps of the door closing, and locks being latched were horrifying to Kiri. A barrier was being created between the two of them and the world. When that door was closed no one could hear her - but then again no one was listening.

When the barrier was finished being erected Kiri felt a cold hopelessness form in her chest, and clench at her heart. She wanted to say something to break the frightening silence, and the overwhelming stillness that was suffocating her, but she did not have the courage, nor the words to say.

Naraku turned, and there was a frightening calm on his face, like none she had ever known. It was too complicated for her to understand, and too frightening for her to want to. She knew she wanted to be good and to please him, to spare her what little damage she could, but mostly she wanted to be a thousand miles away. He began to walk towards her, their feet moving in sync with one another's, him trying to get closer, she trying to back away. But when Kiri felt her back hit the wall, there was to longer a hope of darting her way through this.

In a moment his body was close to hers, a fingers length at most, and he stared at her, Kiri knowing that he wanted to speak, but was holding back for the right moment. He gently brought up his hand to touch her cheek with the backside of his knuckles, looking at the curves of her face as if she were a porcelain doll.

"Kiri…" the frightening silence was finally broken by his resonate voice, thick lick oil, and smelling of liquor. "…I really don't know what to say - You've left me speechless."

This was not a good thing, Kiri thought to herself. Normally he could scream at her, throw her around a bit maybe, and do as he pleased with her in the end – but with nothing to say? What did that mean? What did it leave? She was about to find out.

"I've tried…" He continued to caress her face, fingering her jaw and brow line, ignoring her trembling chin. Naraku enjoyed the frightened green eyes that peered back at him, enthralled. "…tried so very hard to give us everything – especially you. Ahh, if you only knew the sacrifices I've made for you, how vulnerable I've made myself," his hand now gripped her shoulder, threading fingers into her thick hair, "and you keep doing this to me, you keep loving me and bringing me the greatest joys, and then making me suffer…" His hand began to pull on her hair, Kiri's mouth falling open in growing pain, and head following his pull.

"Isn't this enough? Don't I give you everything?" His voice grew louder. "Don't I make you happy?" He yanked her hair so that her head was brought to the level of his navel. Kiri gasped in pain and was forced to continue to look up at him.

"Please…" Kiri whimpered.

"Well?" Naraku pulled her hair suddenly and painfully. "I asked you a fucking question!" He threw her to the slick, wooden floor, so that she 'thumped' and moaned on contact. His anger had finally arrived, and Kiri didn't know what to do.

Only a moment after she had hit the ground, and before she had time to move away or react, Naraku kicked her in the hip, sending her sliding into a collision with the next wall. It seemed like an hour went by of her lying there on the floor, curled up a bit, moaning, close to tears, not daring to get up. Naraku did not go over to her at first, maybe he wanted to watch her struggle, as _he_ had struggled, or maybe he was contemplating his next action. But finally he walked over to her huddled body, standing a foot away and patiently waiting for her to respond to him.

She gathered herself up from the ground and turned to face him. She wasn't sure what he wanted. Did he want her to beg? Grovel? Apologize? Kiss his feet? Or simply come near so that he may kick her again? But in her few minutes huddled on the floor Kiri had realized a way out, a way to stop the bruising pain.

Kiri was crouched on her knees before him, and as her breathing calmed and became less frantic, she knew what she would have to do to save herself from anymore of his rage.

Her lover's emotions were on a hair trigger, ready to forgive her, beat her, or anything else it took to have her. When Naraku looked down upon her, he was surprised to see her returning his gaze – the best smile she could manage on her face.

Kiri moved even closer to him, so that she was almost sitting on his feet. Her head was about level with his hips, and she moved one of her hands to reach around and grasp his butt, while the other stroked the inside of his thigh. Naraku shuddered slightly from her touch, and Kiri proceeded to lightly push him, coaxing him to sit down on their couch.

With the look in her eyes, Naraku couldn't refuse, his anger almost to the point of being forgotten. He took a seat on their couch, leaning back against the soft pillows, still watching Kiri and what she would do.

Kiri kneeled before him, position between his legs, and timidly caressed her hand slowly up his thigh towards his genitals. She looked up at him one more time, searching for approval, and his lustful eyes almost begged her to continue.

Knowing that he wanted this, and that it was the only way to save herself, Kiri fought against her feelings of hesitation and shame, as she unzipped the fly of his pants. She continued to pull down his pants and underwear, till his need was right there, in her face, erect and demanding.

Without a moment to lose, Kiri went into her normal routine. She kneeled, arched over his hips, and positioned her hands at the base of his erection. The movements came like a second nature. She softly brought her mouth to his swelling head, caressing it with her lips as her tongue played with the sensitive spot beneath it. Her hands began slowly to pump his dick from the base, and work their way up, while she continued to tease the tip.

Kiri then took Naraku into her mouth, coaxing a moan from him, as he lay back against the coach, biting his lip and staring at her. She sucked and moved her head back and forth, feeling his dick grow harder in her mouth. She took him in deeper, till his member reached the back of her throat, and she sucked harder. Her motions became faster, thrusting her lips down his dick and stroking the bottom with the tip of her tongue, but always stopping to give extra attention to the soft, swollen head.

She could tell that Naraku was getting closer, and hoped that he would come and be satisfied with just head, and leave her alone. But she could never be sure, and as her fears suspected, Naraku had bigger plans for her.

Before she could finish him off. Naraku put his hands on her shoulder to stop her, and she looked up at him questioningly. He didn't say anything in return of her curious and still frightened eyes – he didn't have to. With his lust filled eyes, that were turning a darker hue, his haggard breath, and trembling desire the channeled into every bit of his body, his whole being seemed to say _'I want this to last…you'll hate me and love me by the end of this, but you'll thank me.'_

After that, Naraku got up from the couch, picked up Kiri in his arms without a single protest on her part – she knew her dwindling will could not fight his carnal desire – and carried her into their bedroom with as much feeling of celebration and ceremony as it did the first time he had done so. And Kiri did feel reminded of that night, her childhood, her virginity, her memories….and a lifetime passed before she reached that bed.

A/n: There you have it, please review or email me, and I will get part II up very soon. And please read my notice on my authors page - thank you.


End file.
